Spirals, Snakes, Demons, OH MY!
by princessbinas
Summary: Orochimaru decides to use a Forbidden Jutsu with unknown history and has never been tested to its potential. When a few extra symbols are made, things fall down hill fast. Not just for Orochimaru, but for the ones he had a summoned and the Hidden Leaf Village. WARNING: Extreme AU, some minor OCness, and Character Death later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Binas:** Just finished the Inuyasha series with all of the Final Act! WAAAAHOOO! When I am up to it, I plan on watching the movies.

I was going to have a story where Sasuke dumped Naruto's body down a well after finishing him at Valley of the End, causing Naruto to go to the Feudal Era, but I decided against it. Let's say my mind is a little in the mood for some nice awkward situations... With a side of bashing. NO! NOT HATEFUL BASHING! I would never bash the characters I love like that! I bash only those I don't like badly like that. I AM POINTING MY FINGER GUNS AT YOU OROCHIPEDO AND NARAKU-BAKA!

Setting:

Naruto: Pre-time skip and after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Also after finding Tsunade. What, we can't have a bit of humor without her! Besides we got a little Hanyo who would just LOVE to meet her. Yeah that's sarcasm you pedophile lovers! Get that mind out of the gutter!

Inuyasha: After Inuyasha getting Dragon Scale Tessaiga. Let's say The Hidden Leaf will have some problems on their hands if he decides to do something EXTREMELY stupid.

This may get extreme AU on either end so don't hate me for it. I know what I am doing.

* * *

.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru. Is it ready yet?", Kabuto asked from the shadows.

"Almost Kabuto. With the final preparations for this Forbidden Jutsu almost complete, we shall have the means to take down anyone who stands in the way like those Hidden Leaf Ninja. Now let me concentrate, this part is very tricky.", Orochimaru said finishing final details of painting the required symbols for the Forbidden Jutsu, "One slight mistake could change who appears, and or where they appear."

"They?", Kabuto asked.

"Yes. I am summoning two people with the strongest raw power and most potential. Those who have those two factors can be trained and manipulated into our helping. Just like poor Sasuke and all of my other victims.", Orochimaru giggled darkly like the twisted snake he was.

Kabuto couldn't help but join in the laughter. However the laughter caused Orochimaru to accidently add an extra set of symbols and Orochimaru never noticed.

Orochimaru set the ink and brush down and stood in front of the complex symbols.

"Kabuto, stand back. This part is rather dangerous. I will need you by my side in case if something goes horribly wrong.", Orochimaru said.

"Understood Lord Orochimaru.", Kabuto complied.

Orochimaru pumped a massive amount of Chakra into his hands. He then slammed both hands into the center of the mass of symbols. The symbols lit up with Chakra. So far no problems occurred. Then when it was over, nothing seemed to change. Orochimaru then noticed the extra set of symbols. His eye twitched in frustration.

* * *

_Some where near the Hidden Leaf in some large bushes..._

"What in the seven hecks happen to me? I feel like someone dropped several bounders on me."

"Did anyone get the license plate of the car that ran me over?"

"What the heck does that crap even mean?!"

"Their at it again... Wait! Where's Miroku and Sango?!"

"SHUT UP SHIPPO!"

Shippo was the first to get up and scan the surroundings. Inuyasha managed to get up afterwards just to shake off the twigs and leaves that got stuck to him. Kagome followed afterwards and she started to pick off the twigs that tangled into her hair.

"Kagome... Do you have any idea where we are?", Shippo asked slightly frightened.

"Not sure. I don't recognize anything around here.", Kagome said, "Wait. I sense something."

"Is it Naraku's Jewel Shard or is it the ones in the scrawny wolf's legs?", Inuyasha asked and started to draw his sword, Tessaiga.

"No. I don't sense Jewel Shards at all. It's the energy around here. It's neither Spiritual or Demonic. It feels like it's this area's life.", Kagome said.

"So this place is alive?!", Shippo freaked out.

"Of course it is! Does that look dead?!", Inuyasha yelled pointing in a random direction.

"Inuyasha, that's rock.", Kagome deadpanned.

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment.

"Inuyasha, you are so stupid.", Shippo said, "I don't think anyone can match up to you in stupidity."

Inuyasha kicked Shippo into a tree.

"Care to say that again, Shippo?", Inuyasha said bitterly as he peeled Shippo from the tree.

"PUT ME DOWN!", Shippo screamed.

"INUYASHA...", Kagome steamed, "SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face flat into the ground, forcing him to drop Shippo.

"Serves you right...", Shippo said as he flicked his tail.

Kagome then saw something and decided to move some of the surrounding foliage.

"Hey guys! I think I found a village!", Kagome shouted.

"Maybe we can stay there for the night!", Shippo said.

"Or find out where the heck we are! And if we are lucky, we can find out who separated us from Sango and Miroku!", Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and Shippo before dashing into the village. And much to his surprise, two men who appeared to be guards were asleep.

'_Who put them in charge?_', Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"Come on Grandma! I don't want these lame D-Ranks! I want something harder than that!", Naruto shouted slamming his fist on Tsunade's desk.

'_Even Without Sasuke, Naruto is still Naruto..._', Kakashi thought as he placed his face in his hand.

'_CHA! NARUTO YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T DO MISSIONS LIKE WE USED TO WHEN SASUKE WAS AROUND! I SWEAR YOU GET DUMBER BY THE DAY! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed.

"No, Naruto! With the recent defection of Sasuke, you are missing a team mate!", Tsunade said sternly.

"Oh yeah?! I DON'T CARE! I CAN STILL DO THEM! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, with all of the other squads on missions, we can't have a temporary replacement for the higher ranking missions.", Kakashi said.

"What is that suppose to mean?!", Naruto yelled.

"It means, we can't have someone take Sasuke's place.", Sakura said.

"So? I can create a Shadow Clone to fix that!", Naruto said thinking he secured his victory.

"IDIOT!", Sakura yelled as she sucker punched Naruto across the room into a wall.

"I guess I may have one C-Rank mission... And it is close to home...", Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"Really?! A C-Rank! We'll take it!", Naruto shouted as he ran back with a lit up face.

"Calm down Naruto. We don't know what the mission is yet.", Kakashi said.

"Fine...", Naruto grumbled.

"Recently, a few people have reported-", Tsunade started just be interrupted by Shizune, who entered the room in haste.

"Lady Tsunade! Three people have infiltrated the village! One of them is harassing the villagers!", Shizune shouted.

"Change of plans. Find and subdue the infiltrators and bring them back here.", Tsunade said, "I will see what rank fits when I see the apprehended infiltrators."

"YES! I'M ON IT GRANDMA TSUNADE!", Naruto shouted and dashed out of the office in joy.

"NARUTO! Wait!", Kakashi shouted, "Oh boy..."

Kakashi and Sakura then chased after the speeding Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.

* * *

"Come on! You know what I am talking about!", Inuyasha snarled to the crowd of villagers.

The villagers coward some more at the half demon's super short temper. They swore that his temper was just as bad as the Hokage's.

"INUYASHA! CUT THAT OUT! YOU ARE SCARING THEM!", Kagome yelled.

"We have to get information some how! You saw how the asking idea turned out!", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you are so dense! Just leave them alone!", Shippo yelled.

"I will the day I sprout wings and fly away!", Inuyasha threw back as he punched Shippo in the head.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, kicking up some dirt. He glared at Kagome as he got up. Just then some kunai slammed into a near by wall, inches from grazing Inuyasha's ears.

"WHO THE HECK THREW THAT?!", Inuyasha snapped.

Suddenly the villagers dispersed in mad panic, seeing their chance to escape.

"I DID! BELIEVE IT!"

A kid in an orange track suit popped out of no where and sucker punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

"WHO ARE YOU?!", Inuyasha snarled as he put the boy into a head lock.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT!", the boy shouted, "BELIEVE IT!"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto disappeared.

"HUH!? WHAT THE?! WHERE THE HECK DID HE GO?!", Inuyasha shouted.

"He's in that tree!", Shippo shouted.

"I sense a lot of this area's energy coming from him! It's overwhelming! There is also a weak demonic aura coming from inside him!", Kagome shouted.

"I smell a fox demon all over him.", Inuyasha said as he drew his sword, transforming it, "So this should be fun! WIND SCAR!"

Naruto was alarmed by the sudden attack and quickly formed a hand seal.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and formed about nineteen Shadow Clones.

"I can handle this! MULTIPLY!", Shippo said taking out a bunch of leaves and formed about nineteen clones himself.

Shippo's clones fought Naruto's Shadow Clones. And to sum it up, they popped each other.

"Let's go in for the kill!", Inuyasha shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

Naruto dodged the Wind Scar again.

'_Dang he's fast._', Inuyasha thought.

"YOU CAN'T DODGE MY WIND SCAR FOREVER!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah I can!", Naruto shouted and made another hand seal and started rushing towards Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!", Kagome yelled.

"TOO LATE! HERE'S A JUTSU RIGHT FROM THE TEACHINGS OF KAKASHI-SENSEI! HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and plunged his fingers into Inuyasha backside.

Inuyasha's face showed a mixture pure irritation, anger, and pain as he let out a yelp of surprise. Kagome and Shippo went into shock.

"He gave Inuyasha an enema...", Kagome said disturbed, "Gross..."

"Whatever that is, it's pretty nasty.", Shippo remarked in equal disturbance.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!", Naruto shouted and launched Inuyasha into the air.

Inuyasha screamed like a little girl as he landed into a canopy and got tangled up in it. Thankful, his sword didn't land too far away from him.

"One down. Two to go.", Naruto said.

"NARUTO YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

A girl with pink hair came out of no where and smacked Naruto across the road, knocking him out on accident.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!", The girl shouted in pure fury.

"Wow... That has to hurt!", Shippo said.

Inuyasha growled from his tangled mess in the canopy.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha shouted and busted out of canopy and grabbed his sword.

"EARTH STYLE: HEADHUNTER JUTSU!"

Kagome suddenly was pulled under ground with only her head above ground.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled in fright.

"KAGOME!", Inuyasha shouted and tried to get her out of the hole.

"I will distract them! Hopefully you can dig her out!", Shippo said.

'_I hope this works..._', Shippo thought.

Suddenly a man with a weird eye patch appeared in front of him. He had the same hair color as Inuyasha but one different, it was way shorter and very spiky in one direction. Shippo screamed in fright.

"DON'T HURT ME!", Shippo screamed as he hid in his tail, "I'M JUST A KID!"

The man lifted the eye patch to reveal a red eye with three tomes in it.

"GENJUTSU: SHARINGAN!", The man yelled.

Shippo then felt a wave of sleepiness fall over him, making him pass out.

"SHIPPO!", Inuyasha yelled seeing how fast Shippo was taken out, "YOU JERK! WIND SCAR!"

The man dodged the Wind Scar.

"Sakura! Get Naruto to safety! This one's more dangerous than the others!", The man shouted.

"No! I WON'T ABANDON ANYONE KAKASHI-SENSEI!", Sakura yelled.

Sakura dashed at Inuyasha and punched him a long distance.

'_These people smell human but their strength is not. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?_', Inuyasha thought before crashing into a wall.

'_So this guy taught that Naruto boy a butt poke attack? Great._', Kagome thought.

"YOU KNOW I JUST HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SICK FACES!", Inuyasha yelled as he got up, "WIND SCAR!"

Sakura dodged the Wind Scar with a few grazes from it. Kakashi then looked directly in Inuyasha's eyes with his red eye.

"What is that eye suppose to be? Decoration? I can't see why it made Shippo pass out.", Inuyasha said unamused.

"GENJUTSU: SHARINGAN!", Kakashi shouted.

Inuyasha then realized his mistake.

'_DANG IT! So THAT is what the eye is for!_', Inuyasha thought before falling asleep.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome cried out.

Kakashi then did the exact same thing to Kagome, forcing her into slumber.

* * *

A while later, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto carried the tied up trio and their weapons into Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, you know you could have carried the kid instead of him.", Sakura said.

Naruto ignored her and and continued to drag Inuyasha with struggle.

"So these are the ones who harassed the villagers. Strange bunch.", Tsunade commented noticing the strange attributes.

"Grandma Tsunade, this one claimed to have smelled the fox demon all over me. Why do you think that?", Naruto asked confusing Sakura but making Kakashi a bit uneasy.

"I am not sure.", Tsunade said becoming a bit uneasy herself, "No one can just smell through a seal."

"What's going on? What does fox demons and seals have to do with this?", Sakura asked.

"Listen. It's complicated. To simply put it, ever since birth, Naruto has had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in him.", Kakashi whispered.

Sakura looked at Naruto, who kept poking Inuyasha in the head and tugging on his ears.

"He doesn't seem like a demon at all. So you mean the Fourth never killed Nine Tails?", Sakura whispered.

"The seal on Naruto keeps the beast at bay from causing collateral damages. Have you noticed how when his life is in danger that something changes?", Kakashi whispered.

"There was that time in the Land of Waves when he was facing Haku and that other time when Orochimaru showed up during the Chunin Exams.", Sakura whispered, "Both of those times, he seemed like someone else completely. I even saw his eyes were red with slits during the Chunin Exams."

"That's because the fox was protecting him. Just because he has the fox in him doesn't mean he isn't himself.", Kakashi whispered.

"So you mean that's why everyone hated him?", Sakura whispered.

"Only those who were old enough to remember know. There is a rule that prevents the newer generations from learning of the true story. The Fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero not the fox itself.", Kakashi whispered.

Sakura processed everything. She never knew how much pressure was put on Naruto. She felt sorry for him. But what relieved her was that he managed to fight through it in his own way, even if he's an idiot.

"Does he know?", Sakura whispered.

"Yes, even though he wasn't suppose to. Mizuki told him after he was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Tower. How he manged to do it, I don't know but I do know it was quite an embarrassing defeat for the Third.", Kakashi whispered, "And from rumors among the other Jonin, that's where Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"I understand. I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him.", Sakura whispered.

"These ears are real! I wonder what Kiba would look like with dog ears!", Naruto shouted still playing with Inuyasha's ears.

Sakura snickered at the though of Kiba with dog ears.

"Who should we wake up first?", Tsunade asked.

"Let wake him up!", Naruto shouted as he pointed at Inuyasha just to get a Chakra Enhanced Punch to the head from Sakura.

"You idiot! That's the one who almost killed us!", Sakura shouted.

"Naruto, he's obviously not the one to ask questions to.", Kakashi said.

"Then how about this one!", Naruto said pointing to Kagome, what he didn't know he pointed to the wrong place and got another punch.

"That leaves the child then.", Tsunade said.

Kakashi released the Genjutsu that his Sharingan placed on Shippo, causing Shippo to bolt up screaming in fright. Tsunade tapped Shippo's shoulder.

"Who are you?!", Shippo yelled backing away and saw Inuyasha and Kagome on the floor, "KAGOME! INUYASHA!"

Shippo dashed to their sleeping forms and shook their bodies.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I'M SCARED!", Shippo yelled.

'_So the kid's harmless. This makes things easier._', Tsunade thought in relief.

"Kid. Calm down. We only want to ask a few questions.", Tsunade said.

"What do you want?!", Shippo trembled.

"Why were you guys harassing the villagers?", Tsunade asked sternly.

"We never wanted to harass them in the first place! Inuyasha wasn't liking what they were doing to us every time we tried asking and just decided to get the information by force.", Shippo said still a bit scared.

"Short temper I see. Where I have I seen that?", Tsunade said glancing at Naruto.

"What?! I would never harass anyone!", Naruto shouted.

"But you do prank them.", Tsunade said.

"You are still mad about the time I vandalized the monument?!", Naruto shouted.

"That act was very disrespectful towards the former Hokages! I am surprised Iruka let you off easy that time with ropes and cleaning that mess up.", Tsunade shouted before returning her attention to Shippo, "Sorry about that. Can you tell us your name?"

"My name is Shippo.", Shippo said starting to warm up a bit.

"Shippo, care to tell me what lead to you guys infiltrating the village?", Tsunade asked.

"Well you see. Last night we were sleeping with our friends Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha of course kept claiming he wouldn't fall asleep but ended up sleeping from the looks of things.", Shippo said, "Then this morning we woke up here and Miroku and Sango no where to be found. Kagome saw the village and decided we could come in here and figure out where we were."

While that wasn't a lie, it was not the full truth. Shippo left out the facts about the Sacred Jewel and that last night was the new moon. Inuyasha was never fond of having others know about his human night and would kill anyone who let that slip.

"I see. So it was a bit of confusion along with someone with a nasty temper.", Tsunade said, "But I am not pleased at all with the damages that your friend caused."

"So Grandma Tsunade, what Rank does the mission get? I hope it is worthy of an A-Rank or better an S-Rank!", Naruto asked eagerly out of the blue.

"Naruto, be quiet for two seconds!", Tsunade snapped.

"Why did he call you a grandma? You don't look old.", Shippo said innocently.

"Because she is really fifty-one years old!", Naruto said.

Shippo's jaw dropped comically.

"You look so young for a human who is fifty-one years old!", Shippo gasped.

Tsunade glared daggers at Shippo and grabbed him by the vest.

"Care to say that again squirt?", Tsunade said dangerously.

"Sorry!", Shippo squeaked and hid behind his tail.

'_Why does Shippo has a tail and the white haired boy have dog ears? Naruto's goofing off proved the ears to be real. Is this a new Bloodline Limit?_', Tsunade thought.

"Should I wake the other two up?", Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but I prefer the male to be paralyzed for extra precautions.", Tsunade said setting Shippo down, "Which one is Inuyasha?"

"The half demon.", Shippo said.

The room grew quiet very quickly. Pin drops would not be able to penetrate the silence that donned the room.

"What? Was it something I said?", Shippo asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Binas:** I guess I am happy with this version so that means I will do my best to continue. I can't promise romance but I can promise friendship and chaos by the gallon! Sorry if it's short but I wanted to get to the point with some explanations this chapter.

Now for the reviews!

Guest (1/2/1014): I am not a big fan of shipping wars, despite the fact I support certain ships but they are mainly canon based like Kataang, Masami (it was canon for a short period of time, but I am not a Makorra fan, I am a Borra), NarSaku (or NaruHina, I am indifferent on those two), InuKag, and MirSan. As for "Shippo is my son" thing, I will be joking around with it.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Which one is Inuyasha?", Tsunade asked._

_"The half demon over there.", Shippo said pointing at Inuyasha._

_The room grew quiet very quickly. Pin drops would not be able to penetrate the silence that donned the room._

_"What? Was it something I said?", Shippo asked._

* * *

.

* * *

Tsunade was flabbergasted by the words that left Shippo's mouth.

'_How is that possible?_'

That was the thought on everyone's minds as they processed Shippo's words.

"Did Inuyasha have a seal that was defected in any way?", Tsunade asked.

"Wha?! Kikyo's sealing arrow wasn't defected. It lost all of it power when Kagome released him from the Sacred Tree.", Shippo said.

'_Wow... I kinda feel sorry for him._', Naruto thought as he glanced at Inuyasha.

"So this Kikyo sealed him to a tree. That doesn't explain how he is half demon. That's impossible.", Kakashi said.

"Actually it is. Inuyasha doesn't talk about it because it's offensive to him. He has kicked everyone's butt who has insulted him about his heritage.", Shippo said.

"So one of his parents was a demon. Who was his parents?", Sakura said.

"He doesn't like talking about that either. All I know is that his dad was known as the Great Dog Demon. And if I am guessing correctly, his mom was human.", Shippo said.

'_Hey furball! Do you understand any of this mumbo jumbo?!_', Naruto thought.

"**No I don't. Demons should NEVER do such things with humans! It's just as disgusting as being sealed away in you stupid humans!**"

'_Not helping!_', Naruto thought back.

"What about you?", Tsunade asked.

"Yeah! I am not sure if you are a half demon like him cause your tail is like a squirrel's!", Naruto piped up.

"I AM NOT A HALF DEMON OR A SQUIRREL!", Shippo yelled, "I AM A FULL FOX DEMON!"

'_I think I found your son!_', Naruto thought with a sly smirk.

"**SHUT UP TWERP! THERE IS NO WAY THAT PUNY RUNT IS MY SON!**"

'_You just had to suck the fun out..._', Naruto thought.

* * *

After awhile, everyone finally got over the shock enough to think straight.

"Kakashi, ready to wake the other two up?", Tsunade asked looming over Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies.

"Yes.", Kakashi said once more lifting his headband for after he wakes them up.

Kakashi released the sleep induced Genjutsu from Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot up first in complete anger.

"WHERE IS THE LITTLE CRAP WHO DID THAT TO ME?!", Inuyasha barked and once more was facing Kakashi's Sharingan.

"GENJUTSU: SHARINGAN!", Kakashi called out.

"Not this time pal!", Inuyasha said and jumped out of the way before full eye contact could be made.

Inuyasha managed to reclaim his sword and put it back where it belonged, in the sheath.

Kagome opened her eyes as she held her head to refocus her sleep induced blurred vision. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha jumping and running around the room dodging Kakashi's attempts to get him to look into Kakashi's Sharingan.

"What's the matter?! Can't keep up?!", Inuyasha taunted and did a back flip over Kagome.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha was forced on to the ground. He grumbled some vulgar into the floor. Naruto couldn't help but snicker as he got up.

"So he is a dog!", Naruto said.

"YOU AGAIN!", Inuyasha shouted and dashed at Naruto.

Tsunade jumped in front of Naruto and held her hand in front of Inuyasha.

"Step aside if ya know what's good for ya!", Inuyasha barked.

Tsunade simply gave Inuyasha a Chakra Enhanced Flick to the forehead, sending him across the room. This gave Kakashi the opportunity to paralyze him with his Sharingan. Inuyasha fell limp on the ground.

"DANG IT!", Inuyasha snarled.

"You are so stupid, Inuyasha...", Shippo muttered.

"SHUT UP!", Inuyasha growled and tried his hardest to fight off the paralysis, "GAAAAH! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!"

"I used my Sharingan on you. It has the ability to inflict Genjutsus on the opponent ranging from a simple sleep inducing ones to ones like Itachi's Tsukuyomi.", Kakashi stated.

'_What does he mean by Genjutsu?_', Kagome thought.

"I WILL CLAW IT OUT THEN!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Uh. No.", Kakashi said covering up his Sharingan.

"Umm sir. What's a Genjutsu?", Kagome asked, "And how did you bury me like that earlier?"

"Genjutsu is a technique that makes illusions and attacks the mind of the opponent. It makes the victim think that they are paralyzed, sleepy, in pain, etc. As for my Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu, that was Ninjutsu and unlike Genjutsu, it is very real.", Kakashi explained.

"So big deal, you can bury people and put them to sleep. I bet you wouldn't last a second against some of the demons I have killed!", Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha! Quit being rude!", Kagome scolded.

"Feh! I am just stating that! You know that just burying them and putting them to sleep won't work!", Inuyasha said.

"Kakashi-Sensei knows more than just that! Don't ever insult my sensei again!", Naruto shouted.

"Oh yeah? Can ya name them without thought?", Inuyasha asked.

"I have seen him use his Sharingan to replicate and predict what move that Zabuza would make when we were heading to the Land of Waves.", Naruto said.

"Not only that, he managed to invent his own Jutsus like the Chidori and the Lightning Blade.", Sakura added in.

"You must be really smart!", Shippo said in fascination.

"He is one of the top Jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village.", Tsunade said.

"You just have to rub his talents in my face! Now can you get rid of the stinkin' Gen-whatever now?!", Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

'_He is about as impatient as Naruto but more obscene... Great..._', Tsunade thought.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade! Can you please tell us the rank now! I am getting tired of waiting!", Naruto said rather loudly.

"Grandma? Ha! She doesn't look old to me! What did she do? Make her child have grandchildren at a young age? Or maybe she is hiding her wrinkly prune back side with a Gen-thingy!", Inuyasha taunted.

Everyone who knew Tsunade's anger backed away slowly with fear on their face. Even Shippo did.

"What's the matter with you guys?!", Inuyasha asked.

"You may want to see for yourself...", Kakashi said and remove the Paralyzing Genjutsu from Inuyasha.

Shippo pointed at Tsunade. Inuyasha looked at Tsunade and saw her anger and gulped as he tried to back away.

"You've done it big time. Her anger rivals Kagome's.", Shippo said.

"I would use the subduing word but this is punishment enough.", Kagome said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!", Inuyasha asked.

Tsunade punched Inuyasha outside the building and chased after him. Everyone looked out the huge hole in the wall.

"When you said that her anger rivaled mine, you were right...", Kagome mused.

* * *

"HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN!", Tsunade shouted as she jumped into the air.

Tsunade brought down her heel into Inuyasha, not only creating a crater, but sending him back screaming like a little girl.

"Learned you lesson yet?!", Tsunade said with venom.

Inuyasha was full of fear and started backing away from Tsunade. Tsunade then punched the ground, causing the ground to crack and boulders to fly up. The collateral damage spread towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, transforming it, and using it as a shield. When the rubble ceased, Inuyasha lifted his sword out of the ground.

"Had enough?!", Tsunade shouted.

"You leave me no choice! WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted and slammed his sword down, sending the Wind Scar at Tsunade.

Tsunade jumped out of the way and dashed at Inuyasha.

"NERVOUS SYSTEM RUPTURE!", Tsunade shouted and slammed her hand into Inuyasha, pumping Chakra with electrical properties into him.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. He tried to get up but only ended up moving his fingers.

"WHAT THE HECK?!", Inuyasha shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I merely deranged your motor control. You won't be able to move the way you want, unless you are smart enough to relearn the connections.", Tsunade said.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?! UNDO THIS NOW!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Still think I am old?", Tsunade asked.

"HECK YA!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Thought so.", Tsunade said and left Inuyasha to continue to struggle to move the way he wanted, "By the way, you will have to relearn the connection. I am not undoing it."

"COME BACK HERE! I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YA YET!", Inuyasha shouted and fell over as he tried to stand up, "GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

_Later near sunset..._

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!", Kagome called.

"Maybe Tsunade knocked him out.", Shippo said.

"KAGOME!"

"Yup. That's him.", Shippo deadpanned.

Inuyasha stumbled around, still slightly under the effects of the attack Tsunade did to him.

"Quit playing around, Inuyasha! Tsunade managed to give us a place to stay for the night!", Kagome said.

"I am not! That old hag did something to me! Now I can barely-", Inuyasha shouted and fell over, "Walk..."

"You shouldn't have insulted her like that in the first place.", Shippo said.

"When I am better, you are gonna pay for that, runt...", Inuyasha sneered.

"Is there anything that Tsunade said about what she did?", Kagome asked.

"She said that what ever she did, deranged my whatever and now I can't move the way I want to! She says I have to relearn how to move!", Inuyasha shouted.

"Wow... And I thought the sit commands were bad.", Shippo said.

"Speaking of which, I think I not doing them for a while due to your current condition. But you are going to have to relearn how to move.", Kagome said.

"That's what she said!", Inuyasha snapped in regards of relearning how to move, "So how did ya get her to give us a place to stay if she treated me like crap?!"

"I told her that you rarely show your soft side and that I do give a good punishment when you misbehave. Also I told her that you don't have very good common sense to explain why you insulted her and harassed the villagers.", Kagome said.

"WHAT?!", Inuyasha yelled in anger, "KAGOME!"

"Well it's true. You rarely do think.", Shippo said. glad he was able to get away with mouthing off without getting punched.

"Can you get up, or do you need some help?", Kagome asked.

"FEH! I can get up!", Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha managed to get on his feet before falling over.

"Okay... Help me...", Inuyasha grumbled in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Binas:** Sorry if this chapter is crappy. I had a bit of a block on what was suppose to happen so I decided to wing it.

And thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, followed, and just decided to read this story! Don't worry, I will be trying my hardest to update when ever possible!

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time..._

_"I told her that you rarely show your soft side and that I do give a good punishment when you misbehave. Also I told her that you don't have very good common sense to explain why you insulted her and harassed the villagers.", Kagome said._

_"WHAT?!", Inuyasha yelled in anger, "KAGOME!"_

_"Well it's true. You rarely do think.", Shippo said. glad he was able to get away with mouthing off without getting punched._

_"Can you get up, or do you need some help?", Kagome asked._

_"FEH! I can get up!", Inuyasha said._

_Inuyasha managed to get on his feet before falling over._

_"Okay... Help me...", Inuyasha grumbled in embarrassment.  
_

* * *

.

* * *

Nightfall hit when the trio reached their temporary home. Inuyasha, of course, started complaining again. And he wasn't complaining about Kagome helping him keep his balance.

"Why is this place a dump?!", Inuyasha asked not liking what he was smelling.

"That is our neighbor's house that smells like a dump...", Shippo corrected.

Next door was a vandalized house covered in graffiti that was done by little kids.

"Oh I just remembered something. Our neighbor is Naruto. Now I can see why he was a problem.", Kagome said eyeing the vandalism.

"He trashed his own house?! That's stupid! Where is his parents?!", Inuyasha shouted as Shippo opened the door.

"We were told he never knew his parents and that they are dead.", Shippo said they entered their temporary house.

The house was fully furnished and had a large bedroom, a kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and a dinning room.

"They must be really nice to fully prepare this place for us.", Kagome said.

"That or they want to catch us off guard.", Inuyasha muttered as he tried exploring the house on his own.

Most of Inuyasha's coordination, balance, and motor control was back to normal by now possibly due to his heritage. Because of this, he was not stumbling around like he did earlier.

'_So those fancy attacks don't last long on me. That's good, by morning I may be able to gave some pay back._', Inuyasha thought and tripped on a rug that was a bit to lumpy.

"DANG IT!", Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha lifted up the rug to find a bundle of towels an a note.

'_Dear Inuyasha,  
If you are reading this, and thinking of pay back, I will know it was you and I will use my Nervous System Rupture Jutsu on you again.  
From,  
Tsunade the Fifth Hokage_'

Inuyasha growled in anger. He wadded up the letter and threw it away before getting up.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kagome found a calendar. She picked it up and marveled at it.

"In some ways, this place seems like home.", Kagome said feeling a small ping of homesickness, "Wait a minute..."

Kagome took a closer look at the calendar and saw that the calendar also had marked what kind of moon was suppose to show for each date, just like the calendars at home.

'_The new moon is TOMORROW NIGHT HERE?! Inuyasha is NOT going to like this... Not only will he experience it sooner, he will be very irritable!_', Kagome thought in shock, '_Tsunade told me that Naruto and his friend, Sakura, will be coming over tomorrow night!_'

"Kagome, what's wrong?", Shippo asked.

"Turns out this world has a different lunar cycle than our own. The New Moon is going to happen tomorrow night.", Kagome said.

Before Shippo could speak, he spotted a shadow looming over him. He turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"You have to be kidding me...", Inuyasha grumbled angrily, "Were any of you planning to tell me this?"

"We were, but you kinda made so we didn't have to.", Shippo said.

"Just make sure no one decides to barge in tomorrow.", Inuyasha said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto on his tenth bowl of ramen. He was overly excited that the mission was around a B-Rank. It wasn't because of the payment, it was because he managed to add another high ranked mission to his mental list of great accomplishments and not some D-Rank chore like weeding a garden.

Iruka passed by and saw Naruto slurping his ramen away happily.

"Hello, Naruto. Are you doing good today?", Iruka said.

"Heck ya! It turns out my recent mission was a B-Rank!", Naruto said excitedly.

"You weren't hurt or anything?", Iruka asked in concern.

"Nope! I kicked the butts of a Demon and Half Demon!", Naruto chimed happily.

Iruka's mouth dropped comically in shock and horror.

'_They let him face a DEMON!?_', Iruka thought in shock, '_And how is a Half Demon possible?!_'

"Well see ya later, Iruka-Sensei!", Naruto shouted as he paid for the ramen and ran off.

"Naruto! Wait!", Iruka shouted but it was too late.

* * *

_Later..._

Naruto finally arrived at his house. The place was covered in graffiti that he put there when he was smaller. The house on the inside was almost just as messy as it was on the outside. He rarely cleaned up the house like how any little kid would rarely clean up their room. There was a sea of dirty boxers, scrolls lying everywhere, and old ramen cups strewn across the floor.

Naruto found a letter on his table and decided to open it.

'_Dear Naruto,  
Tomorrow night we will be going to meet your new neighbors so please behave and don't do anything stupid or rash.  
From your team mate,_  
_Sakura_'

"I am sure that Sakura wouldn't mind if I meet them sooner...", Naruto mused to himself and rushed next door.

His neighbor's house looked similar to his own but without the mess and graffiti. Naruto rushed up to the door and knocked loudly and rapidly on the door with a large grin.

'_My very first neighbor! This is so exciting!_', Naruto thought.

The door opened to reveal Kagome. Behind her, Inuyasha was covering his ears, most likely from Naruto's banging.

"Weren't you suppose to come tomorrow?", Kagome asked.

"YOU'RE MY NEW NEIGHBORS?!", Naruto yelled in shock.

"Great! Just great!", Inuyasha muttered completely annoyed.

"Do you want to come in?", Kagome asked.

"Nah. I just wanted to see who my first neighbors were!", Naruto said happily.

"First?", Kagome asked.

"No one has ever wanted to live next to me at all before.", Naruto said.

"That's terrible.", Kagome said with a ping of sadness.

"Well got to get going! See ya tomorrow night!", Naruto shouted and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Binas:** Slightly better, and it turns out Shippo isn't the best _doctor_ there is. ;) And there is a slight bit of poetry in this chapter... XD Can you find it?

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time..._

_"YOU'RE MY NEW NEIGHBORS?!", Naruto yelled in shock._

_"Great! Just great!", Inuyasha muttered completely annoyed._

_"Do you want to come in?", Kagome asked._

_"Nah. I just wanted to see who my first neighbors were!", Naruto said happily._

_"First?", Kagome asked._

_"No one has ever wanted to live next to me at all before.", Naruto said._

_"That's terrible.", Kagome said with a ping of sadness._

_"Well got to get going! See ya tomorrow night!", Naruto shouted and left._

* * *

.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome was bustling around the kitchen, trying to prepare the meal for when Naruto and Sakura arrive. Inuyasha was just glad that Tsunade's Nervous System Rupture Jutsu no longer hindered him. Shippo was doing his best to keep Inuyasha from doing something incredibly stupid like messing with the pot on the stove.

"Inuyasha, can you help me for a sec?", Kagome asked.

"With what?", Inuyasha asked.

"I need you to do some dusting.", Kagome said handing Inuyasha a duster.

"Oh heck no! I am not getting roped up into doing all the dusting!", Inuyasha said rather annoyed.

"I will make sure they don't see you in human form.", Kagome said.

"Fine! Don't think I am doing it for myself.", Inuyasha said, grabbing the duster, whispering 'wench' under his breath as he dusted.

Kagome shaked her head, something will never change. While Inuyasha was still a bit of a jerk, he could be a softie when he wanted.

'_Oh when will they get together?! It's really obvious Kagome and Inuyasha love each other!_', Shippo thought, '_Maybe a little nudge will help..._'

Shippo saw the table and got an idea. He smirked at it.

"Kagome, can I go get somethings in the village?", Shippo asked.

"Sure, just try not to take too long.", Kagome said and gave Shippo his portion of Ryo, the currency in the village.

Tsunade gave them some money yesterday after Kagome cleared up everything. While it wasn't a whole lot, it was enough for the time being.

* * *

Shippo, disguised as a young male to avoid confrontation, dashed through the village, going into different stores and coming out with things like a semi fancy table cloth, a candle with a holder, a vase with a few roses, and what he thought was juice but was really a strong Sake.

'_This should be perfect! Kagome and Inuyasha will really love this!_', Shippo thought.

When he was half way back to the house, he felt his disguise slipping. First his tail popped back to where it belonged. Then came back his pointy ears.

'_Uh oh..._', Shippo thought as he strained to keep the remainder of his disguise up and rushed to the temporary home faster.

After a few blocks, his disguise went up in a puff of smoke. He was once more his small foxy self, causing him to trip and drop a few things. Thankfully nothing broke.

'_At least I am almost back now._', Shippo thought as he picked up everything he dropped and continued dashing back.

After dashing for quite a bit, he realized he was lost.

"Oh crud...", Shippo said and continued searching for the house.

* * *

Inuyasha peered out the window with his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Where is Shippo?", Inuyasha asked, "He was suppose to be back by now!"

"Maybe he is just exploring the village a bit. It is pretty big for one and you could easily get lost.", Kagome said.

"Are you saying I am stupid enough to get lost?", Inuyasha asked slightly more irritated.

"No. I am saying that for about just anyone who is new here.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled a bit before going up to the roof. Once he was one the roof, he caught a hold of Shippo's scent. He went into a full speed dash as he followed the scent to see Shippo with his hands literally full.

"You got lost, huh runt?", Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah... I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going that time.", Shippo admitted.

"Come on. Kagome's worried about you.", Inuyasha said.

"Wait a minute... YOU were worried about me!", Shippo smirked as if he found something that he wasn't suppose to.

"What?!", Inuyasha shouted and smashed his fist into Shippo's head.

"Figures...", Shippo muttered bluntly.

* * *

By the time Shippo and Inuyasha got back to the house, it was nearing sunset. Inuyasha muttered some colorful things under his breath.

Shippo rushed in and immediately started setting up the table. Kagome and Inuyasha were confused by what Shippo was doing.

"What are you doing?", Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing! Just decorating the table.", Shippo said as he lit the candle and fixed the positions of roses in the vase, "Don't mind me! I will be somewhere else!"

'_This should work! Kagome has told me a few stories and normally this environment makes it happen faster in them!_', Shippo thought.

Shippo then dashed off leaving Inuyasha even more confused and Kagome blushing.

"What was that all about?", Inuyasha asked.

"He must be trying to set us up for a date.", Kagome said.

"Aren't dates those things that tell you what day it is?", Inuyasha asked completely confused.

"I am talking about a different kind of date. It's what people in my era do with the opposite gender that they like.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha went into full blown shock then blushed heavily.

"I think I will be going now...", Inuyasha said and ran away.

Kagome was confused why Inuyasha ran and then realized her mistake.

"I guess I worded that wrong...", Kagome muttered.

* * *

"SHIPPO! YOU LITTLE TURD! WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO LOVE KAGOME LIKE THAT?!", Inuyasha yelled shaking Shippo around.

Shippo was completely dizzy and was about ready to puke.

"I didn't mean it like that...", Shippo muttered as puke filled his cheeks and let loose on Inuyasha, making him shriek like a little girl.

Inuyasha threw Shippo across the room and preceded to to run into find someplace to clean off the barf. By that time, a strange sound rang across the house.

'_Must be one of those so called 'door bells' Kagome has mentioned..._', Inuyasha thought, still trying to find somewhere to clean off the barf.

Kagome was about to answer the door when she spotted Inuyasha covered in throw up. She rolled her eyes and lead him into the bathroom.

"You can take care of that in here.", Kagome said and left the bathroom to answer the door.

Inuyasha nodded in slight embarrassment and began using the scrubbing brush to scrub away the barf from his Fire Rat's Robe in pure disgust. As he scrubbed he felt the urge to throw up at the ghastly sight of what Shippo has eaten today.

'_This was never a problem a before!_', Inuyasha thought as he faced the window that was inside the shower.

The sun was setting.

'_NOT NOW!_', Inuyasha complained in his head.

White to black. Gold to brown. Bye bye doggie ears and claw like nails. The sensation of wanting to gag at the disaster on his robes grew. Inuyasha was a human now. He faced the window and gave the sky a bird. Not just any bird... The bird.

Inuyasha quickly locked the bathroom door to prevent anyone from entering and learning his dirty little secret who didn't already know. At least all the barf was off him now...

During this, Kagome had opened the door to reveal Sakura and Naruto.

"Hello, please come in.", Kagome said.

"I like what you have done with the place.", Sakura said.

Naruto ran over to the table in curiosity.

"Look Sakura! They set up the table for us!", Naruto shouted pointing at the romantic set up.

With blush filling Sakura's cheeks, she punched Naruto in the head, leaving a nice lump on his head.

"NARUTO! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!", Sakura yelled.

Shippo hopped on to Sakura's shoulder, surprising her.

"Actually, it was meant for Inuyasha and Kagome but Inuyasha took it the wrong way.", Shippo said.

"I don't understand how he could have taken it the wrong way...", Naruto mused as he examined the semi fancy table cloth, "This is a pretty romantic setting."

"Well you see, where Inuyasha comes from, dating is the same thing as marriage and the stuff you do afterwards.", Kagome said.

"Oh...", Naruto said blushing at the thought before gagging at what he was thinking, "GAH! PERVY SAGE!"

"Who's Pervy Sage?", Kagome asked.

"Oh that's my perverted sensei, Jiraiya. He's one of the Legendary Sannin but Dirty Old Skirt Chaser is more like it.", Naruto said.

Kagome sweet dropped at hearing that. Sakura slapped Naruto.

'_CHA! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE NARUTO! GIVE HIM A LITTLE MORE RESPECT! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed.

"You are kidding me... Tell me about what he does so I know what to tell Inuyasha...", Kagome said.

"Sure. He writes dirty novels that only adults are allowed to read. One example of his books is the one Kakashi-Sensei always reads. Not only that when he says the word 'research', it usually means he's going to go find a bunch of half naked ladies to peep on for his novels. Then finally, the only way I can get his attention is to use my Sexy Jutsu on him.", Naruto explained in disgust.

'_He sounds WORSE than Miroku... I wish Sango were here to put him in his place..._', Kagome thought.

Sakura was fuming like crazy.

"NARUTO! QUIT MAKING UP TALL TALES ABOUT PEOPLE!", Sakura yelled and hit Naruto again, making Shippo coward on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm not Sakura! It's true!", Naruto pleaded.

"YEAH RIGHT!", Sakura yelled.

"She's scary, Kagome...", Shippo said.

"Guys! Calm down!", Kagome shouted, "We will deal with it later, okay?"

"Okay...", Sakura said.

"Uhhh... Guys. I need to pee...", Naruto said and dashed off.

"Naruto! Wait!", Shippo started but Naruto was already at the door, hammering on it.

"Hey! Anybody in there?! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!", Naruto shouted.

On the other side, Inuyasha gulped. He kept silent as Naruto tried opening the door.

"IT'S LOCKED!", Naruto shouted and continued to try to open the door.

"We lost the key...", Kagome lied.

"Allow me. I will make sure we buy you a new door.", Sakura said cracking her knuckles, "Naruto stand back unless you want splinters."

"Okay.", Naruto said as he backed away and continued his potty dance.

"CHA!", Sakura shouted and punched the door into splinters.

There in the bathroom they saw a black haired version of Inuyasha. Naruto pushed him out of the bathroom and without any modesty or manners, he started to use the bathroom. All of the girls covered their eyes in fright, leaving Inuyasha and Shippo confused.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!", Sakura shouted.

"Someone please pass the brain bleach...", Kagome said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Binas:** I would have posted last chapter sooner but the Story Manager was being a butt... Please enjoy Chapter five. Don't forget to read and review... Reviews help my writing improve and lets me know I am not a failure (low self-esteem).

By the way... Things get interesting here... We find what else Orochimaru's mistake has caused. Now I can give you guys a more definite time place (I just wanted to troll ya guys heeee heeee heeee), this is right before Sesshomaru tries using the mirror shard on Tenseiga to replicate Tessaiga.

So ya, directly after episode 14 but still hasn't put the mirror shards on his sword yet but he will. Too bad Byakuya won't be interfering but we will have some ninja who are just itching to pee their pants. Trust me on this. Orochimaru won't be that easy to destroy... *Chuckles evilly*. As much as I hate his character, I know he is not one to kick the can so easily.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"IT'S LOCKED!", Naruto shouted and continued to try to open the door._

_"We lost the key...", Kagome lied._

_"Allow me. I will make sure we buy you a new door.", Sakura said cracking her knuckles, "Naruto stand back unless you want splinters."_

_"Okay.", Naruto said as he backed away and continued his potty dance._

_"CHA!", Sakura shouted and punched the door into splinters._

_There in the bathroom they saw a black haired version of Inuyasha. Naruto pushed him out of the bathroom and without any modesty or manners, he started to use the bathroom. All of the girls covered their eyes in fright, leaving Inuyasha and Shippo confused._

_"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!", Sakura shouted._

_"Someone please pass the brain bleach...", Kagome said._

* * *

.

* * *

After the whole bathroom fiasco, which left Kagome and Sakura a bit disturbed, the questions spilled out.

"Isn't Inuyasha suppose to be here?", Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Inuyasha before face palming. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo held their breaths, hoping that Sakura was dense. But they were wrong. Dead wrong.

"Naruto... This IS Inuyasha. The hair color maybe different but it is in the same style. Not only that, the face shape is still the same.", Sakura said.

Kagome and Shippo fell over comically while Inuyasha gawked at how quickly she figured out.

'_I should have had a few lessons in cosmetics..._', Kagome thought.

"How?!", Naruto shouted and began looking for any sign of what Inuyasha looked like before the New Moon, though he didn't realize that was the cause at all.

"GET OFF OF ME!", Inuyasha shouted and pushed him off.

"How did this happen?", Sakura asked.

"Like I'd tell you anything, wench!", Inuyasha spat.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted, "SIT!"

Inuyasha waited for the floor to make contact with his face but it never happened. He peaked one eye open and smiled. That smile turned into a full blown laugh that any jerk would give and started making more of a jerk of himself.

"Why didn't it work?", Shippo asked.

"I am not sure...", Kagome said.

"Too dumb to figure it out, stupid?", Inuyasha laughed in a taunting tone.

Inuyasha tried to remove the beads but they still didn't come off. They were still bonded to him.

'_Great... I am in for it when the sun comes up..._', Inuyasha thought.

Kagome burned in anger once she pieced it together. The beads only subdued the demonic side and blood of him, and he was all human for now. She was beyond ticked at the fact Inuyasha decided to abuse his moment of weakness to get away with insults and jerkish behavior.

Sakura was just as anger.

"_CHA!_", Sakura shouted and punched Inuyasha in the head, leaving a nasty bruise.

"OW! That hurt!", Inuyasha shouted, "You'll regret it when the sun comes up!"

"What do you mean by the sun?", Naruto asked.

"None of your business!", Inuyasha snapped and turned his back away, "You guys are bad as Shippo!"

"I resent that!", Shippo shouted.

Sakura approached Kagome.

"Kagome, why is Inuyasha acting like this?", Sakura said.

"I am right here ya know!", Inuyasha snapped.

"He's just a bit moody because it's the New Moon.", Kagome said, "He will be back to his obnoxious, abrasive, prideful self when morning comes."

"KAGOME! YOU WENCH!", Inuyasha shouted with his ego bruised.

* * *

_Unknown area..._

A pair of gold eye opened along with the eyes of a young girl and a toad like imp. It was Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin.

"Where are we, Lord Sesshomaru?", Rin asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he observed the new surroundings. The new smells barged into his nose. They consisted of blood shed, foreign energy, snakes, humans, and foreign chemicals.

"Lord Sesshomaru, does something bug you?", Jaken asked.

"Let's get moving.", Sesshomaru stated blandly as he picked up Rin and started walking into the distance.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!", Jaken cried and ran after them, nearly tripping on himself and his staff.

* * *

Not too far away, Orochimaru knew something was wrong just by the change of the atmosphere around his hideout.

In the distance he saw a silhouette. He stared in shock.

'_Did they really find my hideout?!_', Orochimaru thought.

His thoughts of it being shinobi was turned down the instant the silhouette became three distinct individuals. One was a young girl who looked no older than seven and covered in a bit of dirt. The second was shorter than the girl and looked like an experimental attempt at making an anthropomorphic toad gone completely wrong. The third gave Orochimaru violent shudders. He could not comprehend why this was so. The third was a tall man with white hair that reach his knees and wore an ancient white kimono with cherry blossom crests and a spike pauldron on his left shoulder.

"Who are you?!", Orochimaru shouted.

"Are you stupid?! Have you not heard of Lord Sesshomaru?!", The toad like thing screamed.

"Silence Jaken.", Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!", Jaken said quickly.

'_So that's the man's name._', Orochimaru though slightly irritated by the outburst.

"What brings you three to my area? Hhhhm?", Orochimaru asked making his tongue slither around.

The little girl hid behind Jaken.

"Master Jaken, that man doesn't seem really nice...", The girl whimpered.

"I don't like the looks of this either Rin.", Jaken said backing away as he too was creeped out by the man, "This man seems like a pedophile!"

Orochimaru glared at Jaken and raised his arms.

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!"

Snakes ejected from Orochimaru's sleeves and came flying at Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru saw this and formed a green whip. He then slashed the whip through the snakes, killing them instantly. Orochimaru stared in dumbfound shock as the snakes laid lifelessly on the ground, burning from what seemed to be like acid but seemed like poison at the same time.

"Foolish human... Tell us where we are now or I will not hesitate to kill you.", Sesshomaru said sending chills down Orochimaru's spine.

"You are the one who's foolish! I am immortal! You can't kill me!", Orochimaru shouted as he bit his thumb and smeared blood on his summoning tattoo, "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A pair of large brown snakes appeared in a large puff of smoke. Rin and Jaken held each other and screamed. Sesshomaru was unphased by it.

"Jaken, get Rin somewhere safe and defend her.", Sesshomaru said and pulled out his sword.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!", Jaken shouted and carried Rin away as he ran away.

The sword that Sesshomaru pulled out turned black with twinkling stars in it.

"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"

The Meido became a giant black circle as it left the sword. Orochimaru was lucky to get out of the way, but the snakes weren't. They fell into the Meido as it closed. Orochimaru's eye twitched in anger as Sesshomaru put away the sword.

'_This is not POSSIBLE! WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?!_', Orochimaru thought as he started losing it.

"WHAT ARE YOU SESSHOMARU?!", Orochimaru shouted.

"You are not worthy to know.", Sesshomaru stated and sent a poison whip at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodged it. He saw that a nearby tree took the blow and said tree started to wither from the corrosive poison. He saw another poison whip coming but it was too late. He was hit by it and felt the poison already working. He quickly shed himself of the body, hoping it would get rid of the poison. It got rid of some but not all.

"WHAT KIND OF POISON IS THIS?!", Orochimaru screamed in pain as his eyesight started to blur.

"A venomous acid that only I can use. It liquefies flesh and bones in seconds. Only that pathetic half breed brother of mine has been able to withstand it. So far you are the second to survive it, but you will die like the others.", Sesshomaru said without a single emotion and walked away.

'_I won't die that easily!_', Orochimaru thought as he passed out.

From above, Sasuke, who was practicing, saw everything. He was shocked at this one man who took down Orochimaru without breaking a sweat or showing any kind of emotion. He glared at Orochimaru.

'_So you are weak! Can't believe you tried to bribe me with power when you don't have what it takes to take this guy down!_', Sasuke thought, '_He seems like my brother but yet he did something he would never do! Protect that little girl. Maybe he has the power I need to take Itachi down!_'

Sasuke climbed out of the tree, kicked Orochimaru in the gut, and ran after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around and saw the boy.

"Take me with you.", Sasuke said.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word.

"Take me with you!", Sasuke demanded.

"Fine, just don't get in my way.", Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

Sasuke followed Sesshomaru into the descending mist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Binas:** So yeah, Sasuke betrayed Orochimaru, but however, he is not wanting to return to the village. But what he doesn't know, is that Sesshomaru is a wander in a sense. But yeah, I do think Sesshomaru can wipe the floor with anyone, but his own half brother. He has had the chance to kill Inuyasha but never took it and in turn got his butt handed to him by his brother is some of the fights (I am excluding the one where Inuyasha raged up and Kagome had to sit him as Sesshomaru watched from behind the flames).

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Sasuke climbed out of the tree, kicked Orochimaru in the gut, and ran after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around and saw the boy._

_"Take me with you.", Sasuke said._

_Sesshomaru didn't say a word._

_"Take me with you!", Sasuke demanded._

_"Fine, just don't get in my way.", Sesshomaru said emotionlessly._

_Sasuke followed Sesshomaru into the descending mist._

* * *

.

* * *

Morning rised in the Hidden Leaf. The mist from over night receded. Turns out Naruto and Sakura may have 'accidently' spent the night.

"GAAAAAAHH!", Sakura screamed.

Inuyasha, Naruto, Shippo, and Kagome all jumped at the screech.

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!", Sakura shouted and punched Naruto in the head.

"What did I do?!", Naruto asked.

"YOU HUGGED ME IN YOUR SLEEP YOU DUMMY!", Sakura shouted and stormed off.

"It was an accident then! I was asleep! Come on!", Naruto said.

"Is it just me or are they always like that?", Inuyasha asked.

"Without a doubt.", Shippo muttered, "Reminds me of Miroku and Sango except it was on accident and not on purpose..."

"I hope they are alright...", Kagome said.

"Knowing them, they would never give up without a fight.", Inuyasha said.

Naruto then did a double take at Inuyasha.

"YOU HAVE DOG EARS AGAIN!", Naruto shouted and tweaked them.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing the kid would not budge off and leave him alone.

"Of course I do. As you saw, I lose everything demonic about me during a new moon and I have to deal with human emotions.", Inuyasha said hoping to get the kid off his back.

"So you have a weak period.", Sakura said.

"All half demons do! Some are on a full moon, others human by day demon by night.", Inuyasha said slightly irritated.

"NEAT! YOU COULD PULL OFF A NEAR PERFECT INFILTRATION!", Naruto cheered on as his tweaking turned into tugging.

"OWWWWW! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY EARS! OWWWWW!", Inuyasha shouted and threw Naruto across the room, "IT'S NOT NEAT! IT'S FRUSTRATING! I AM FORCED TO HIDE DURING THAT TIME SO I DON'T GET KILLED!"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!", Kagome said and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Will you stop doing that?", Inuyasha asked extremely annoyed.

"She did it because you threw him across the room.", Shippo said just to get punched in the head by Inuyasha.

"Just shut it.", Inuyasha said.

"Hey. Why don't we go to the training grounds. Me and Naruto do need to train some more.", Sakura said.

"Yeah! I got a cool Jutsu to keep practicing so I can use it to bring back Sasuke!", Naruto said.

"Sasuke? Who's that?", Shippo asked.

Naruto and Sakura both looked sad when Shippo asked.

"He was a friend and teammate of ours until he abandoned the village. He claimed he was an avenger and went to Orochimaru for power after Orochimaru bit him and branded him with a Curse Mark.", Sakura said, "I should have told the proctor about what happened."

"I should have been stronger. He nearly killed me when I was trying to bring him home! I know I will bring him home one day! Believe it!", Naruto said.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were baffled by those words.

"What kind of a friend is that?! You said it yourself, he almost killed you!", Inuyasha said confused why Naruto considered him a friend.

"He may have done some bad things, but he is my rival and best friend!", Naruto said, "I know Orochimaru is only using him! Have you ever had someone close try to kill you?!"

Shippo cried at the thought of the friendship that turned rotten and unpleasant.

"HECK YA! Sesshomaru is my older half brother! He has tried killing me before and failed! He even tried stealing my sword a few times! The guy should just stick with what he got and get over it!", Inuyasha said bitterly, "He should also let me kill Naraku and stay out of my way!"

Naruto and Sakura then mirrored the trio's baffledness. They were somewhat on the same page but had different ideas on what to do with someone who they knew well become their enemy.

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone arrived at the training grounds to see bunch of shinobi and kunoichi around Sakura and Naruto's ages training in various ways. Some were practicing their aims with kunai and shuriken, others it was hand to hand combat, and finally some of the others were practicing their abilities, which turned out to be Jutsus. Some of the shinobi were fast, very fast, fast enough to keep up with Inuyasha's own speed.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

A green blur slammed into Inuyasha to reveal a kid with a bowl cut hair style.

"YOSH! Sorry there sir! I didn't mean to tarnish your youthfulness!", The boy said, "The name's Rock Lee!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sweat dropped. Lee then blew a kiss at Sakura, grossing her out.

"What... The... Heck...?", Inuyasha muttered in disturbance.

"Well go to go five hundred laps on my hands around the village before lunch!", Lee said and preceded to RUN using his hands instead of his feet. Inuyasha got up and just gave a disturbed look at the green jumpsuited kid.

"That's crazy!", Shippo said.

"You tell me...", Kagome said.

"AGAIN AKAMARU! DYNAMIC MARKING!"

Pee splattered all over them, grossing them all out. Inuyasha growled and got on all fours as he started hunting where the source was.

"CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE AKAMARU IS AIMING, KIBA?!", Sakura yelled wiping the urine off her face.

"GROSS!", Naruto complained removing pee from his face.

Kiba landed in front of them with Akamaru on his head. Kiba was wearing a fur line hoodie and dark grey sweats. He had mess brown hair with red fang birthmarks on his face. Akamaru was a white puppy with brown markings.

"Sorry about that Sakura. But you know us.", Kiba said, "Born wild!"

Akamaru braked happily in reply.

Kagome wondered how many more greetings they would have to endure. Shippo was just confused why they all happened to be bombarding them.

Akamaru then spotted Shippo and ran up to sniff the tiny fox kit. He then licked Shippo.

"Hey! Stop that!", Shippo laughed.

"I guess he likes ya squirt.", Kiba said then noticed Shippo's tail, "Is that a fox tail?"

"Finally! Someone who can tell the difference between a squirrel and a fox!", Shippo said relieved.

"Well I will see ya later guys- huh?", Kiba started just have Inuyasha start sniffing him then picked up Akamaru by the hind legs, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"None of your business...", Inuyasha said and sniffed Akamaru and growled.

Akamaru growled back at Inuyasha.

"So YOU are the one who marked me! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!", Inuyasha shouted and punched Akamaru.

"AKAMARU!", Kiba shouted and helped Akamaru up, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"He urinated on me, that's what! Are you the one who told him to do it on me?", Inuyasha sneered in anger.

"We were training you dumbbell!", Kiba shouted punching Inuyasha in the head.

"Is it just me or are they both on the same level?", Kagome asked.

"They are...", Naruto confirmed.

"I don't care! Peeing on opponents won't kill em!", Inuyasha shouted, "It just makes them irritated!"

"Is that a challenge?", Kiba asked.

"HECK YA!", Inuyasha shouted and grabbed his sword and pulled it out, making it transform.

"Bring it on, I'm waiting!", Kiba said smirking confidently.

Everyone backed away, knowing this was going to be a HUGE mess.

"Wait no more! WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha shouted, slamming his Tessaiga into the ground, sending the Wind Scar at Kiba.

"Whoa!", Kiba shouted, jumping out of the way in time, "Not bad! But not good enough! Come on Akamaru!"

Akamaru yapped happily and joined in the fight.

"WHAT?! You expect a PET to HELP you fight?!", Inuyasha asked feeling insulted.

"Oh watch and learn pup!", Kiba taunted.

"WHY I OUGHT RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND PUT EM IN A BOWL!", Inuyasha yelled.

"NINJA ART OF BEAST MIMICRY: ALL-FOURS JUTSU!", Kiba shouted.

Akamaru turned into Kiba, shocking Inuyasha to no end. What made him even more shock, both of them looked, well, wild.

"Think that will stop me! Think again!", Inuyasha shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

Kiba and Akamaru dodged the Wind Scar and prepared their own attack.

"FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and Akamaru barreled towards Inuyasha like drills. Inuyasha dodged the attack, infuriating Kiba. Inuyasha laughed.

"Now it's your turn to watch and learn!", Inuyasha threw back as the blade of Tessaiga became covered in adamant, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Adamant spears flew at Kiba and Akamaru, forcing them to dodged the attack.

'_Oh no... They are both completely only focused on battling and if I sit Inuyasha then he could get killed! If I don't then Kiba will get killed!_', Kagome thought.

"Guys just stop fighting!", Kagome shouted.

"No way! This is too much fun!", Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru climbed over the adamant spears with Chakra enhanced leaps until they were out of the barrage, "YAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOO!"

"I AM GOING TO PUT THIS GUY IN HIS PLACE!", Inuyasha shouted, "WIND SCAR!"

"This again? Lame!", Kiba said and dodged it with Akamaru.

'_So Kiba is not trying to kill Inuyasha... He thinks it's a game..._', Kagome thought.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha froze up and held his breath, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha fell right to the ground. Kiba and Akamaru went back to normal and looked at the sight. Kiba snickered.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!", Kagome continued to shouted.

Inuyasha then was in a small crater.

"Wow, I thought the ears were enough to prove you were a dog, but this proves it further!", Kiba taunted.

"SHUT UP!", Inuyasha shouted and tried to lash out at Kiba.

"SIT!", Kagome shouted.

"Hey look. Even though what you did to Akamaru was not cool, I think you make a good sparring partner. We needed that attack that made the diamond spears. It really helped our reflexes a bit without having to use Fang Over Fang to cause an rock slide or avalanche.", Kiba said.

Akamaru yapped in agreement.

Inuyasha was beyond confused.

"Wait so you never intended to battle me for real?", Inuyasha asked.

"That's right! We weren't gonna kill ya!", Kiba said.

Inuyasha got out of the crater and smacked Kiba in the head.

"Could have told me that earlier...", Inuyasha muttered.

"Give it a rest Inuyasha!", Shippo said, "Be glad he has no hard feelings against you! In fact I think I could have easily mistaken him as your brother if you had another!"

Inuyasha kicked Shippo into the distance.

Everyone who was training had stopped and had seen everything from Kiba and Inuyasha's brawl. They were shocked, dumb found, startled, and amazed.

One boy with long dark brown hair and pale lavender pupiless eyes walked up to Kiba.

"Hey Neji!", Kiba said, "Did you see the whole thing with your Byakugan or were you ignoring it?"

"I saw it all.", Neji said.

"With your Byakugan is the question.", Kiba said.

"I did after the first attack. I didn't see any Chakra being used in any of those attacks or a CHakra System in the boy.", Neji said.

"You are kidding, are you?", Kiba asked.

"I don't kid around Kiba. But I did see a large vortex behind that boy you were fighting. I conclude that the vortex acts like the Chakra System in some way but is very different. Even that little fox boy has one but it's small in comparison.", Neji said, "I even found the same energy that made up the vortexes in their blood streams."

Kiba was dumb found.

"No way! Are they even human!?", Kiba exclaimed.

"Not by our standards but maybe by their's.", Neji said.

"Man! You always have to give that kind of answer!", Kiba said in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Binas:** Now we have pieces of an Inuyasha Episode right outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I wonder how many Jonin will be needed to contain it...

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Hey Neji!", Kiba said, "Did you see the whole thing with your Byakugan or were you ignoring it?"_

_"I saw it all.", Neji said._

_"With your Byakugan is the question.", Kiba said._

_"I did after the first attack. I didn't see any Chakra being used in any of those attacks or a Chakra System in the boy.", Neji said._

_"You are kidding, are you?", Kiba asked._

_"I don't kid around Kiba. But I did see a large vortex behind that boy you were fighting. I conclude that the vortex acts like the Chakra System in some way but is very different. Even that little fox boy has one but it's small in comparison.", Neji said, "I even found the same energy that made up the vortexes in their blood streams."_

_Kiba was dumb found._

_"No way! Are they even human!?", Kiba exclaimed._

_"Not by our standards but maybe by their's.", Neji said._

_"Man! You always have to give that kind of answer!", Kiba said in frustration._

* * *

.

* * *

A few days had passed by and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo meet all of the Rookie Eleven. Turned out, Kiba and Inuyasha made somewhat good friends. Kiba even made Inuyasha laugh a few times at the expense of some people. Many others who though Naruto was a knucklehead found Inuyasha an even worse example.

Hinata made good friends with Shippo and Kagome. They even exchanged some stories and what their homes were like and parents.

Shippo helped Naruto slip back into his good old prankster ways. Shippo got a few laughs out of one particular prank that now embarrassed Inuyasha for life. Inuyasha would now rather fetch ten sticks rather than experience THAT prank again.

Shikamaru found them to be a drag and ended up getting punched. Shino was silently commenting on them which was a smart move. Rock Lee invited Inuyasha to many over done training sessions like one involving one thousand hand stand push ups, much to the half demon's disturbance. He even was given a hideous green jumpsuit, much to his disgust. As many times that Lee pressured that it was good for speed, Inuyasha countered with that would never survive a fight against a demon leaving him butt naked.

* * *

_In the Hokage office..._

"So Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo made friends with the rookies? That seems like a good start. Proves they aren't bad after all.", Tsunade said.

'_I gambled this well... But what does it mean?_', Tsunade thought.

Whenever Tsunade hit a winning streak, something very bad normally happened. The last time was the showdown with Orochimaru.

* * *

_Somewhere near The Hidden Leaf Village..._

Rin was holding Sesshomaru's hand as she sung a song about their newest member. It slightly annoyed Sasuke but the girl reminded him of how he used to be in some ways.

Sasuke immediately recognized the floral, trees, and fauna. They were nearing the Hidden Leaf Village. He groaned in anger.

"Are you trying to bring me back to THAT place?!", Sasuke demanded.

Sesshomaru sent an icy stare at Sasuke before continuing forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru has never been in these parts before so he is making sure no one will be of trouble to him.", Jaken said, "Besides if Naraku is around here, Lord Sesshomaru will want to know!"

"Who is Naraku?", Sasuke asked.

"Naraku is an abomination! He made a fool out of my master! He is worse than any evil you can think of!", Jaken said, "He even gives a demon like me the creeps and that's saying something..."

'_Demon?! I thought he was a summon!_', Sasuke thought.

"What is Sesshomaru then? I saw him take down Orochimaru down like it was nothing.", Sasuke said.

"Sesshomaru is the son of the most powerful dog demon! His mother is also powerful but she keeps forgetting my name!", Jaken said.

"Is Rin a demon?", Sasuke asked.

"No. She is a mere mortal. Sesshomaru would kill me if something were to happen to her!", Jaken said, "I am just surprised Sesshomaru hasn't gotten on to me yet!"

'_No wonder why Sesshomaru was able to take down Orochimaru! What really confuses me is that Sesshomaru doesn't seem like a typical demon. The ones that I know about have blood lust and rampage everywhere for no reason, especially Shukaku._', Sasuke thought remembering the fight with Gaara and reading about the Nine Tails in school.

"What about that sword?", Sasuke asked.

"You ask way to many questions just like Rin, Sasuke!", Jaken fumed, "That is Tenseiga, a sword of healing. It can bring back a dead person as long as the body is intact, has no miasma, and it only works once. I did hear rumors of Totosai, the one who forged it, originally going to name it the 'Coffin Cheater' and 'A Cut-less Blade'."

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at such a stupid names for the sword. He was surprised he could still find that kind of humor laughable.

'_GAH! They are rubbing off on me!_', Sasuke thought.

Sesshomaru then stopped and sniffed the air.

"He was here.", Sesshomaru growled.

"Who?", Sasuke asked.

"You don't mean, Naraku do you, Lord Sesshomaru!?", Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken with an emotionless face.

"No. It's Inuyasha and his friends. He seems to be missing two of them. They also woke up here days earlier and seem to have headed south.", Sesshomaru stated with a few final sniffs.

'_He can tell THAT much just by smelling the air?!_', Sasuke thought in awe but didn't show it.

"Hn...", Sasuke muttered.

"YOUR HALF BROTHER IS HERE?! THIS IS A DISASTER!", Jaken shouted from underneath Sesshomaru's foot.

"Silence Jaken.", Sesshomaru said removing his foot from Jaken, "Let's go."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!", Jaken said and followed Sesshomaru, Sasuke, and Rin.

When no one was looking, mirror shards fell on to the Tenseiga.

* * *

After awhile, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo got to see what sparring was like for shinobi. Kagome was impressed with how they each had a different fighting style, even though some of them where similar like the Taijutsu users Rock Lee and Neji.

Some interesting things also did happen on the training grounds though... Inuyasha was not going to forget the disturbing sight anytime soon. It was the out come of a bet between Gai and Kakashi. Sakura had no idea how Kakashi even got tangled up in such a thing.

"I really hate you right now Gai...", Kakashi said looking sick.

Kakashi fell off Gai's back from the beyond extreme piggyback ride. Gai looked and saw his fallen rival.

"Oh Kakashi, quit bluffing! As much as it flatters me, it doesn't seem like you.", Gai said, failing to notice that Kakashi was out cold.

"This is beyond weird.", Kagome said.

"No kidding...", Shippo said.

"Don't need to tell me twice.", Inuyasha said the a scent barraged into his nose, making him growl.

"Inuyasha, if it's that guy's scent coming from two different places the other source is over there.", Shippo said pointing to Gai's funky smelling tent.

"You wish...", Inuyasha said and started sniffing the ground, drawing a lot of attention, "Sesshomaru's coming! How is that jerk here?!"

"Maybe the same way we came.", Shippo said and put on a hat that said 'Don't Hit Me', which caught Inuyasha's attention.

*_BONK!_*

*_POW!_*

Shippo held his head in pain while Inuyasha got a boxing glove to the gut. The glove read 'MORON!'. Shippo grinned at his accomplishment. Inuyasha tore up the glove in anger of what it read before dashing off to find what Sesshomaru was up to this time.

"Let's go after him.", Kagome said.

Kagome picked up Shippo and ran in the direction that Inuyasha did.

"ALRIGHT! NOW I GET TO SEE WHO THIS SESSHOMARU GUY REALLY IS!", Naruto shouted and ran after them too while dragging Sakura and now awake Kakashi with him.

* * *

When Inuyasha arrive at the gate to outside the forest, he realized that Kagome, Shippo, and Naruto followed him. However he did not think that Naruto was dragging Kakashi and Sakura.

He faced the gate and saw Sesshomaru coming. Everyone who didn't know Sesshomaru felt their blood run cold and shivered.

"THAT'S Sesshomaru?!", Naruto yelled in shock.

"Stay out of this or someone may get hurt.", Inuyasha said and approached Sesshomaru.

By this point, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Neji, and several Jonin had arrived on the scene. They were told by the others what Inuyasha said and complied, for now.

'_Why is this going to seem like Itachi and Sasuke all over again?_', Kakashi thought.

Something then caught Naruto's eyes. It was Sasuke.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S SASUKE! SESSHOMARU BROUGHT HIM BACK!", Naruto shouted.

"Could it be?", Sakura asked herself out loud.

Everyone refocused them on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who seemed to be more important than Sasuke.

"Draw now, Inuyasha.", Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What?! Are you out of your mind or are you just stupid?! STILL got my Tessaiga on your mind?!", Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed.

"I said draw now!", Sesshomaru snapped as he drew Tenseiga and sliced the sword at him.

"Dang you are serious!", Inuyasha commented, "Finally I can go all out!"

Everyone tensed at the rising action. This was NOT going to be a parade through the pack at all.

"Be ready to put up a barrier around them if they get out of hand.", Tsunade said handing four scrolls to four of the Jonin, "If anyone falls while the battle is going on, immediately swap him out, I don't want this battle to enter the village. And I mean it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Binas:** This is the beginning last chapter was to give a hint at it. Now prepare for some twists on both this story and what happens in the episode (I am well aware of what happens but I needed to play with one of my recent theories). I decided to make the worlds more or less isolated from each other, making travel improbable unless you are as knowledgeable as Orochimaru and just as or more powerful than him to do it effectively in one shot. But if you don't meet those requirements, be prepared for what the visitor has to say.

This chapter we will be jumping back and forth between the ninjas and the brothers A LOT so please bare with me. It may seem choppy or crappy, so don't complain because I know already. If I didn't then I wouldn't have written that statement.

The end has two funny moments one inspired by a certain "Dear Naruto Fanfiction Writers" story... I am just poking fun at how much 'Youth' there can be for humor purposes.

EDIT: I had to rush the ending because of bedtime so I decided to go back over and fix any error there.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Draw now, Inuyasha.", Sesshomaru said coldly._

_"What?! Are you out of your mind or are you just stupid?! STILL got my Tessaiga on your mind?!", Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed._

_"I said draw now!", Sesshomaru snapped as he drew Tenseiga and sliced the sword at him._

_"Dang you are serious!", Inuyasha commented, "Finally I can go all out!"_

_Everyone tensed at the rising action. This was NOT going to be a parade through the pack at all._

_"Be ready to put up a barrier around them if they get out of hand.", Tsunade said handing four scrolls to four of the Jonin, "If anyone falls while the battle is going on, immediately swap him out, I don't want this battle to enter the village. And I mean it."_

* * *

.

* * *

"This is going to be a drag!", Shikamaru complained.

"So this is Inuyasha's brother, I can see the resemblance!", Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"BYAKUGAN!", Neji shouted, activating his Byakugan so he could get in every detail of what was happening in the battle.

Kakashi did a similar same with his Sharingan, so he could analyze their moves and abilities, full well knowing he couldn't replicate them.

The four Jonin, with their back ups, positioned themselves, ready to create a barrier if need to be.

* * *

On the field itself, things heated up drastically. By this time, Inuyasha had drawn his sword and transformed it.

"WIND SCAR!", Inuyasha yelled.

Nothing happened.

"What the heck?!", Inuyasha asked completely annoyed.

* * *

The ninjas, Kagome, and Shippo were shocked at this. Those who have seen the Wind Scar, know it should have happened.

"HUH?!", Kagome asked in shock.

"The Wind Scar isn't working!", Shippo shouted.

* * *

Sesshomaru did something that had Inuyasha caught COMPLETELY off guard. His Tenseiga turned into Tessaiga's true form.

"WIND SCAR.", Sesshomaru more or less said.

This time the Wind Scar worked and nearly slammed into Inuyasha.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! I SMELL NARAKU ALL OVER YOUR SWORD!", Inuyasha yelled.

The Wind Scar by this point demolished part of the forest on the outskirts of the village. Around them formed a large, thick, solid dome shaped barrier. It was not made out of spiritual powers or demonic powers.

* * *

"Looks like they put up a barrier.", Shippo said.

"Now we can't see what is going on!", Kagome shouted, "Oh I hope you are alright, Inuyasha!"

"We all hope he's alright.", Sakura said.

"If Sesshomaru kills him, he will get it back at him a thousand fold! Believe it!", Naruto said thinking his Shadow Clones would be enough to overwhelm Sesshomaru.

Out of the blue, a lightning strike flashed right next to Naruto, making everyone jump in surprise. When the lighting finished there was an old man with giant eyes riding a three eyed cow and a giant wooden hammer.

"Totosai!", Kagome said, "How did you find us?!"

"Oh let's see if I can remember correctly... Oh yes! I gambled with my chances about thirty times. Almost all of them lead me to not so nice places.", Totosai said with a shudder, "Trust me... My first, third, tenth, and so on were absolutely horrid! I never want to return to those places!"

"Hey old man! Where did you learn a Jutsu like that?!", Naruto asked, clearly recovered from shock.

"Jutsu? Never heard of such thing.", Totosai said, "The only thing I know is how to make demon swords like the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Though for Tenseiga, Coffin Cheater is a more suitable name."

That made the ninjas stare in confusion while Naruto and Kiba laughed at Totosai's nickname for the Tenseiga.

"We don't got all the time in the world!", Totosai said, "Cause those two have only just begun."

"You mean Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?", Neji asked, focusing harder on the on raging battle with his Byakugan.

"Yes.", Totosai said.

"Can you tell us what's going on?", Kagome asked.

"You want to see?", Totosai asked.

"Yes Totosai.", Kakashi said.

Totosai took his hammer and bashed it on the cow's head. The cow then projected what was going on. It was not pretty at all. Debris was flying around by the massive chunks, as if everything was floating.

"Aren't you going to watch boy?", Totosai asked as he faced Neji.

"I already am. My Byakugan can see everything at three-hundred and sixty degrees through most barriers like this one and solid objects.", Neji said as the bulging veins on his forehead shifted a bit, creeping Totosai out a bit.

Neji however left out the fact about the blind spot.

"Okay boy...", Totosai said.

By this time, Inuyasha had landed on the ground. His eyes were completely red with blue irises. And on his cheeks were jagged purple marks as he dodged Sesshomaru's Adamant Barrage.

"He went full demon...", Shippo said.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome shouted at the projection.

"What does it mean that he went full demon, Totosai?", Tsunade asked.

Naruto perked his attention to the conversation out of curiosity and interest.

"It means that the demon blood that runs through him has taken over. It puts a lot of stress on him and the sword is the only thing that can seal it.", Totosai said, "That's why he carries it around."

"So he's similar to our Jinchuriki.", Tsunade said.

"I have no idea what those are, but Inuyasha goes through this every time his life is in danger and Tessaiga can not help him.", Totosai said.

"A Jinchuriki is a person who has a demon sealed into them with a seal like the Eight Sign Seal, which is one of the strongest seals. It is done at birth because their Chakra Systems are still developing and can grow, change, and flex to the requirements for it to work. The Jinchuriki are shun majority of the time due to being seen as the demon they hold. It's wrong and they should be seen as everyone else.", Tsunade said.

Naruto almost cried at what Tsunade said. He couldn't have said it any better, mainly due to not knowing the term and that there were others other than himself and Gaara.

"Seems interesting. I sure don't want to be in a baby.", Totosai said, "Their diapers stink too much and I don't want to see their insides. it would be like looking at my grandmother right now."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at what Totosai said.

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!", Inuyasha yelled and clashed his sword into Sesshomaru's mirror version of Tessaiga.

The demonic energy started escaping the mirror copy into the real Tessaiga. They jumped back to avoid a falling tree.

"Just making the blades cross each other to allow the demonic energy to escape, huh?", Sesshomaru asked with no hint of what kind of question it was evident.

"HECK YA!", Inuyasha yelled, "WIND SCAR!"

This time the Wind Scar worked and went straight at Sesshomaru.

"BACKLASH WAVE.", Sesshomaru said.

Three vortexes hurled at the Wind Scar and immediately reversed the direction that it was going.

"Is that all you got? Feel this!", Inuyasha shouted in a cocky tone, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

Inuyasha's Backlash Wave sent Sesshomaru's Backlash Wave at Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Now that is not a drag at all...", Shikamaru said, impressed by the tactic.

"Really impressive.", Kakashi said with an eye smile, "You could learn a lot from this battle Naruto."

"How?", Naruto asked.

"You are really hopeless sometimes Naruto.", Sakura said.

Naruto turned to the projected battle to see that the battle was escalating again.

* * *

"I will take my Adamant Barrage back next!", Inuyasha shouted as he dodged yet another set of falling tree branches and kicked up boulders.

"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA.", Sesshomaru said sending the large black, star filled orb at Inuyasha.

The Meido hit and started sucking up the debris along with Inuyasha. It also threatened to take the barrier, forcing the back up Jonin to come in and help stabilize the barrier.

Sesshomaru then threw Tensegai into the Meido. The mirror shard started to lose it's connection to Naraku and dissipated. Where ever Naraku was now, he must have been angered by what had happened to cause this misfortune.

'_Can't believe I am even thinking this, but you can do it little brother..._', Sesshomaru thought as he stepped into the Meido as it prepared to close up.

* * *

In the Meido, Inuyasha floated towards the center slowly. At first he was confused and then Tessaiga pulsed. He gripped his sword, which was in Dragon Scale form on it's own will. Tenseiga was floating by, pulsing too. Inuyasha's own Demon Vortex became visible.

* * *

"What happened?!", Naruto asked.

"That was the Meido Zangetsuha, it sends anything it hits to the Netherworld to never return. But can Inuyasha understand what Tessaiga desires though?", Totosai said.

"Meido-what?", Naruto asked.

"The sword has a will?", Tsunade asked.

"How is that possible?", Kakashi asked.

"It's hard to explain, however Inuyasha will never escape if he doesn't understand.", Totosai said.

"So he's a gonner if he fails?", Kiba asked.

"Yup. That sums it up.", Totosai said.

"He can do it!", Kagome said, "Inuyasha and Tessaiga have fought through many battles and I am sure he will get it!"

"I am with her! I root for him too!", Naruto said.

"Will he be able to preform it though?", Totosai asked.

"He will! Believe it!", Naruto said.

"He has to if he wants to come home. I am sure he doesn't want to stay there!", Sakura said.

"Yeah! Show em who's boss!", Kiba yelled.

Kiba and Akamaru howled their support.

"Great... There's two of them...", Totosai said sweat dropping at Kiba.

"Actually, Kiba's a bit different. He only gives me nuggies and punches out of friendship according to him. Inuyasha does cause he's ticked off at me.", Shippo said, "That, and Kiba is more sociable."

"You better hope so...", Totosai said nervous of receiving twice the number of whacks.

"Totosai, I have a question. You seem to know a lot of what's going on. I can see a vortex behind Inuyasha. What is that?", Neji asked.

"You saw into the Meido?! My those weird creepy eyes must see everything!", Totosai said in awe.

"Not everything. But can you answer my question please?", Neji said.

"Oh yes. That is a Demon Vortex. The power of a demon or half demon. The larger the vortex the more powerful the demon or half demon is. Destroying it would mean death.", Totosai said.

"Interesting. Similar to our Chakra, which flows through everything here and gives us the power to preform Jutsus and activate Bloodline Limits like my Byakugan.", Neji said as he strained to keep his Byakugan activated, "You can die from using up too much Chakra."

* * *

Inuyasha used his Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and cut through his own vortex, making it larger and more powerful as the power coursed into both Inuyasha and the sword. It grew to the point that the vortex started to chow down on the path to the Netherworld.

Inuyasha then stopped when he saw Sesshomaru.

"Raise your sword.", Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Tenseiga.

"If ya say so...", Inuyasha said and did so.

Sesshomaru slammed Tenseiga into Tessaiga's sharp side, cutting Tensegai into two. Tenseiga reverted back to normal. At the same time, Tessaiga glowed gold as it turned black like the Meido as the vortex dissipated, making Inuyasha stumble a bit as he floated. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and punched Inuyasha, bring him back to his senses.

"You _still_ want to fight?!", Inuyasha asked exasperated.

"The path to the Netherworld has closed.", Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?", Inuyasha asked.

"Do you want us to be swallowed or return to the living world?", Sesshomaru asked, "Only you can make that decision.

"Me? You want me to use this new Black Tessaiga?", Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru mentally face palmed.

'_For a half demon, I expected you to be smarter in these situations..._', Sesshomaru thought.

"We don't have time.", Sesshomaru said.

A light sparkled in the center as they began to draw extremely close to said center. Tessaiga focused Inuyasha attention on that sparkle of light.

'_You want me to cut there? Okay..._', Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha sliced the sparkle of light with the Black Tessaiga and opened a hole in the center of the Meido. The brothers came crashing out, along with a somehow repaired Tenseiga, away from the barrier.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALRIGHT!", Naruto shouted.

Neji released his Byakugan and felt a bit of fatigue from long term usage. Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura quickly helped him keep balance.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha, "I am so glad you alright..."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?", Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled a bit at his denseness.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

There came running towards them was Rin with Jaken, who was dragging Sasuke. Sasuke tried to pry free from the Imp but kept on failing. Sesshomaru glanced at them.

Mysteriously for Sasuke, he felt the presence of the Curse Mark leave him. Could it have been because Orochimaru was defeated by Sesshomaru days earlier and had a delayed reaction? He was ticked off even more as the power left him but he did feel his mind clean up a bit from Orochimaru's well hidden conscious.

"Sesshomaru, are you able to accept what has happened today?", Totosai asked as he approached Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was so worried for you! For Tenseiga to be absorbed into Tessaiga like that!", Jaken cried.

"I do not care. Let's leave.", Sesshomaru said.

"Wait. How did you meet Sasuke?", Tsunade said.

"He killed Orochimaru with a whip.", Sasuke said.

"Lord Sesshomaru is known for his poison whip! It is very corrosive as well nothing but Inuyasha can stand up against it!", Jaken said and got punched by Inuyasha.

"Care to refer to me a thing again, shrimp?", Inuyasha asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?!", Jaken yelled making some people laugh.

"Care if I stretch ya then?", Inuyasha asked and started stretching Jaken in all directions like rubber, "Hey! Getting pretty stretchy There Jaken!"

"Stop that! You just got back!", Kagome shouted but Inuyasha was too into bullying Jaken, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was of course then sat and Jaken ended up underneath him.

"I can't feel my legs...", Jaken said dizzily.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his half brother's torture methods for Jaken before grabbing Jaken and Tenseiga.

"We have wasted too much time here. Let's go.", Sesshomaru said.

Sasuke and Rin followed after Sesshomaru. As that happened Rock Lee and Gai were doing their regular sprints on their hands but one thing was different.

"GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU TWO!", Tsunade shouted at the two beasts who were only clad in underwear.

"THIS IS A TRAINING EXERCISE! IT MUST BE COMPLETED!", Rock Lee shouted as he passed by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru for the first time in a while showed some kind of emotion other than anger and some form of concern. It was disgust.

"I think Gai just got drunk.", Naruto said.

"I agree Naruto.", Sakura said.

"I am glad I am not part of that.", Kakashi said and pulled out his pervy book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Binas:** I am surprised by the sudden jump in views and everything! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE ME! *Hugs everyone* Sorry, I had to get that out of my system...

And why I made Sasuke lose the curse mark, I hated how he was forced into Orochimaru's control with it. However, he won't be returning to the village soon... He has A LOT more to do. I always thought of having two groups that are not exactly friends or enemies like duel protagonists. That's what Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's parties are. Yes, by parties I mean groups. I am using RPG terms here cause I love RPGs.

Due to my changes, things are gonna get crazy. And I have surprises in store for the future that will either make you cry with a smile or something else if you aren't the heart-wrenching prone type.

By the way, Totosai left between last chapter and this and is currently trying to get back home... If you guys want you can make an Omake to that follows the places where the poor old demon ended up.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"We have wasted too much time here. Let's go.", Sesshomaru said._

_Sasuke and Rin followed after Sesshomaru. As that happened Rock Lee and Gai were doing their regular sprints on their hands but one thing was different._

_"GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU TWO!", Tsunade shouted at the two beasts who were only clad in underwear._

_"THIS IS A TRAINING EXERCISE! IT MUST BE COMPLETED!", Rock Lee shouted as he passed by Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru for the first time in a while showed some kind of emotion other than anger and some form of concern. It was disgust._

_"I think Gai just got drunk.", Naruto said._

_"I agree Naruto.", Sakura said._

_"I am glad I am not part of that.", Kakashi said and pulled out his pervy book._

* * *

.

* * *

Early in the morning of the next day, Inuyasha, Sakura, and Naruto were discussing the recent events and trying to figure out the puzzle of why Sasuke left Orochimaru and why he had come near the village. Kagome and Shippo of course were still sleeping.

"What should we make of Sasuke's choice of joining Sesshomaru?", Sakura asked.

"It's better than him being with Orochimaru, right?", Naruto asked.

"Yes that's true Naruto, but what concerns me, Sesshomaru did get rid of Orochimaru without breaking a sweat from what I heard.", Sakura said.

"Why are you taking about them anyways?", Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed that conversation was about his half brother.

"Think of it. I ran into Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Sesshomaru and Itachi seem very similar. Believe it.", Naruto said.

"So?", Inuyasha asked.

"Uhhh... I got nothing...", Naruto said.

"IDIOT!", Sakura shouted and resisted punching him due to his valid point.

'_Why didn't she hit me?_', Naruto thought.

"I am not an idiot!", Naruto said.

"Itachi? How is he related to all of this?", Inuyasha asked.

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. From what Naruto has told me, he is very powerful and knocked out his brother in one attack. He has an even more mature version of the Sharingan than Sasuke's.", Sakura said.

"Mature version?", Inuyasha asked.

"Not sure how that works out either. That's all Pervy Sage told me.", Naruto said.

"Please show more respect for the Sannin, Naruto!", Sakura exasperated, "It's bad enough you defiled the Hokage Monument!"

"Naaaah! I am going to surpass all of them one day! Believe it!", Naruto said and got whacked in the head by Sakura.

Inuyasha's face showed slight annoyance. Why must Naruto say something so dumb?

* * *

Tsunade was thinking over what had transpired over the past day. She recently learned a deal from Totosai before he left to go back. She now better understood what went on where Inuyasha and his friends were from. It seemed just as chaotic as the Shinobi World but had less defenses in a sense. Totosai did mention something before he left but he wasn't very clear about it.

'_What would get them back to their home? Would we be able to if we did find out?_', Tsunade thought.

Orochimaru's supposed death was also on her mind. How could he have fallen so easily? Did he have little reaction time? Was he planning something nasty?

* * *

_Later that day..._

Kagome, in her swim suit, sunk into the hot waters that were in the Hidden Leaf Village's hot springs on the female side. She sighed as the heat warmed her body. Shippo was wearing a pair of trunks that Kagome purchased him along with floaties on his arms, which Kagome also bought.

Shippo then heard some rustles in the near by bushes with some off key giggles.

"Kagome... I think we are being watched...", Shippo said.

"I am sure it's a bird.", Kagome said.

"I will go check it out...", Shippo said as he got out of the hot springs.

Shippo wandered over to the bush and separated the branches. By the time Shippo cleared his view of the branches, he saw no one there.

"Where are you?", Shippo whispered.

Shippo sniffed the air. Sure, his sense of smell was not like a dog demon's but it was kinda sharp. He caught a smell of an old man and sweat dropped.

'_I am looking for an OLD MAN?! Great..._', Shippo thought.

Shippo heard more of the insane giggling and followed it. This time he decided to pull out the talisman that Madam Exorcist gave him awhile back. He pulled out a leaf next and channeled his Fox Magic into both items and disappeared from sight. He then quickly rushed bush from bush, trying to find the old man before the invisibility wore off.

When hope was lost, Shippo finally found the old man. His hair was stark white and was long and spiky with two bangs that framed his face. He had red vertical lines on each cheek. He wore a horned forehead protector, a short green kimono with matching pants, a red haori with two yellow circles, and mesh armor that peaked out from under his clothes at times. He held binoculars to his face as he giggled.

Shippo turned to see what he was looking at. It was Kagome. Shippo was disturbed at the old man's obsession.

Shippo bit the old man's ankle as the invisibility wore off. The old man winced in pain at the sharpness of Shippo's fangs. He looked down and saw Shippo glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?", Shippo asked.

"Just some research!", The old man said and returned to his 'research', "Some glorious research..."

Shippo was exasperated by this and decided to put away the talisman and pulled out another leaf. He placed the leaf on his forehead and in a puff of smoke, he turned into Sango with her Demon Slayer outfit.

"Hey there old man.", Shippo said.

The old man turned around to see the transformed Shippo. At first he giggled until he saw something. It was Shippo's tail.

"That's pretty impressive there squirt. I think I know someone who can top that transformation.", The old man said.

Shippo transformed back and put away the leaf.

"How did he or she top it?", Shippo asked.

"Turn into a naked version of that hot chick and I will tell you!", The old man said.

Shippo frowned immensely.

"You are worse than Miroku!", Shippo shouted so that he could let Kagome know there was a pervert nearby.

Kagome indeed heard those words, she screeched in embarrassment. She quickly ran out of the pool and grabbed her bath robe in haste. She then ran to where Shippo was and saw the pervert. Kagome winced in disgust.

"Shippo, is that the one who you thought was watching us?", Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome.", Shippo said.

Kagome's face darkened with rage. The old man was starting to cower at Kagome's immense rage.

"YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!", Kagome yelled and slapped him.

"I'm not a dirty old man!", The old man said, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

Shippo's face dropped comically while Kagome showed even more disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me...", Kagome said and after a few moments she felt a hand travel somewhere where it didn't belong, "INUYASHA!"

The shout was very loud. The old man had to cover his ears to protect them from Kagome's screaming.

* * *

On the men's side, Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard Kagome screaming. He dashed out of the male's hot spring with his sword and rushed into the female's hot springs. He saw Kagome was backing away from a bush with Shippo in her arms.

"ALRIGHT! WHOEVER IS HARASSING KAGOME COME OUT NOW!", Inuyasha yelled as he transformed his sword.

The old man came out of the bushes, causing Inuyasha to sweat drop.

"Who exactly do you think you are?", Inuyasha asked in a pretty disturbed tone.

The old man did a dramatic pause and summoned a large orange toad with blue markings all over it with samurai pauldrons on it's shoulders. The old man and the toad start doing a bunch of kabuki poses.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm the hermit of Mount Myoboku, the wise and immortal spirit. That's right, it is I, the Toad Mountain Sage, JIRAIYA!", The old man crowed.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome sweat dropped. Inuyasha put away his sword seeing how Jiraiya was one of Naruto's friends.

"So you are the one who Naruto calls Pervy Sage... Just great...", Inuyasha deadpanned with a bit of sarcasm.

"So you know my recent pupil. I can see he told you that disgraceful nickname.", Jiraiya said wincing at the nickname 'Pervy Sage'.

Inuyasha then burned in anger.

"DON'T EVER LAY ANOTHER HAND ON KAGOME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YOU DIRTY OLD HAG!", Inuyasha yelled.

Jiraiya winced at Inuyasha's harsh attitude.

"Calm down kid. It was just for research!", Jiraiya defended.

"Oh yeah? Research for what?", Inuyasha snapped.

"For THIS!", Jiraiya shouted as he pulled out a little orange book with a man chasing a girl with the title 'Make Out Paradise'.

"You are such a creep Jiraiya...", Shippo said.

"PERVY SAGE!"

Jiraiya groaned when he heard his unfortunate nickname being called out by Naruto. Naruto was somehow now next to Jiraiya.

"I see you meet my new friends!", Naruto said.

"I figured that when the idiot who glued dog ears to his head called me out.", Jiraiya said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!", Inuyasha yelled and lunged for Jiraiya.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha immediately got his regular face plant into the ground. Jiraiya looked at this with no clue how to react as Inuyasha twitched a bit before getting up.

"Pervy Sage, those are his real ears.", Naruto said.

'_Something is not right about the teen and the kid..._', Jiraiya thought as he looked at Inuyasha's ears and Shippo's tail.


	10. Chapter 10

**Binas:** Here we go, Inuyasha meets the Pervy Sage. And yes, he is worse than Miroku, I have seen both series and Miroku has never went far as spying on naked ladies and calling it 'research for a novel'. Jiraiya was born a perv, Miroku was made into a perv by his mentor in my interpretations of Miroku's flashbacks. At least Miroku isn't an old man like Jiraiya... *Shudders*

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"I see you meet my new friends!", Naruto said._

_"I figured that when the idiot who glued dog ears to his head called me out.", Jiraiya said._

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!", Inuyasha yelled and lunged for Jiraiya._

_"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled._

_Inuyasha immediately got his regular face plant into the ground. Jiraiya looked at this with no clue how to react as Inuyasha twitched a bit before getting up._

_"Pervy Sage, those are his real ears.", Naruto said._

_'Something is not right about the teen and the kid...', Jiraiya thought as he looked at Inuyasha's ears and Shippo's tail._

* * *

.

* * *

"So have you come back to teach me a new Jutsu?", Naruto asked.

"No. I haven't, I recently heard about Orochimaru's death and the fact Sasuke left him. It's quite confusing, cause Orochimaru was always difficult to defeat.", Jiraiya said.

"We have heard about that you old perv.", Inuyasha said, "My older half brother, Sesshomaru, killed him for some reason. I guess he got in his way."

"Do you know how he killed him?", Jiraiya asked.

"Jaken, the shrimp of an Imp that follows Sesshomaru around, said Sesshomaru used his Poison Whip.", Inuyasha said.

"I never got to ask, what's so special about Sesshomaru's poison?", Naruto asked.

"Sesshomaru's poison is more of a highly corrosive acid with the properties of poison. Inuyasha for some reason is immune to it. I guess it's cause of their dad.", Kagome said.

"Who cares? It's just one of those things that make him unbearable!", Inuyasha exasperated, "And if you have forgotten, I don't get sick from those kind of things!"

Shippo face palmed.

"Inuyasha, aren't you forgetting that we aren't like you?", Shippo said.

Inuyasha clobbered Shippo in the head.

"Why don't you just be quiet, runt?", Inuyasha asked as his patience wore thin.

Jiraiya looked at the two bickering boys with a blank expression.

"Do they always do this?", Jiraiya asked.

"When ever Shippo says something that Inuyasha doesn't like or brings up something he shouldn't, Inuyasha always beats him up for it.", Naruto said, "Most of the time it is over little things."

"Inuyasha!", Kagome called.

Inuyasha suddenly stiffened and gulped.

"And here comes the regular punishment...", Naruto said.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, releasing Shippo from his grasp. Jiraiya stared at the small crater that was made from the sit command once Inuyasha got up.

"Serves you right...", Shippo said and flicked his tail.

"Would you stop that?", Inuyasha asked irritated.

'_Sit boy is something you normally tell a dog that is misbehaving. Then there are the dog ears he has on his head. I never seen anything like a human with dog qualities outside of the Inuzuka clan._', Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya knelt down near Shippo and cupped his hand.

"Is there something that you guys aren't telling?", Jiraiya asked.

"What do you mean by that?", Shippo asked, "Naruto already said that Inuyasha regularly gets punished for being mean."

"That's not what I meant.", Jiraiya said.

"Are you looking for something that may upset Kagome and Inuyasha?", Shippo asked.

"You are so dense!", Jiraiya exasperated.

"You aren't exactly being clear. You made it sound like you were going to do something perverted.", Shippo said irked, "And by the way, Inuyasha is the dense one and regularly falls for some sort of obvious trap."

"SHIPPO YOU BETTER SHUT THAT MOUTH IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A LITTLE KIT!", Inuyasha shouted in anger knowing that Kagome was still on to him.

Shippo backed away a bit from Inuyasha.

'_Does that mean Shippo is a fox? That explains the tail. I never seen a fox that looked so human!_', Jiraiya thought.

Shippo started spilling fake tears and pretended to be upset and hurt. Inuyasha saw through this act and winced in anger at the act.

"SIT!", Kagome shouted.

Once more, Inuyasha meet the dirt.

"Give it a rest! What has gotten into you? Shippo did nothing wrong!", Kagome said.

"FEH!", Inuyasha griped as he crossed his arms and ears twitching out of anger.

"Well, since my research was ruined by a certain someone, I am gonna go.", Jiraiya said and dashed off.

"PERVY SAGE! GAAAH!", Naruto yelled upset that Jiraiya took off.

* * *

Tsunade was swamped with paperwork once more. She was tired and her eyes exhausted from looking at so many papers. She was on a mission report from one of the squads who finished when she heard someone knocking.

"It's open.", Tsunade said a bit annoyed.

The door open and she saw her old team mate standing there.

"What is it Jiraiya? I thought you were doing more under cover work. Or are you here again for peeking?", Tsunade said and gave a death glare.

Jiraiya gulped. He had to think of something. He then remembered one of the reasons he came back, other than the peeping.

"I came back because I heard Orochimaru was killed. Also I want to know a few things like who are the new friends of Naruto's.", Jiraiya said.

"Oh yes. Turns out, Orochimaru was killed by Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru. I have seen him in action and he is quite formidable. I can see why Orochimaru lost. Not just because of a recent mishap.", Tsunade said, "But we aren't sure what the mishap was and still looking into it."

"Really? How could he have lost? Last time we saw him, Naruto barely got out alive and you were a ll wrinkled up.", Jiraiya said.

A tick mark sprouted on Tsunade's forehead.

"Care to say that again?", Tsunade asked as she cracked her knuckles, "Don't forget that I can always ask Naruto to see if you were peeping."

"Sorry! I was just clarifying how lucky we were!", Jiraiya said.

"Very well. The reason why Sesshomaru was able to kill Orochimaru was because Orochimaru never fought a demon like him.", Tsunade said.

"What?", Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll and unrolled it to reveal a detailed portrait of Sesshomaru.

"I had the Jonin that were on barrier duty to create this portrait after they cleaned up the mess that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made when they fought each other.", Tsunade said.

Jiraiya studied the picture and saw how calm and composed Sesshomaru was and next to him was a weird looking toad thing and a human girl.

"What's with this? Is that some sort of toad? And why is their a little girl?", Jiraiya asked.

"Not sure but apparently, whatever it is, it hates being called a squirt and got a nasty stretching from Inuyasha.", Tsunade said, "And the girl also confuses us. It may seem that he may have taken her in. It is unheard of for a demon to care for human children."

"This is confusing. If he is Inuyasha's brother, what is Inuyasha then?", Jiraiya asked.

"Inuyasha from what we were told by Shippo and Kagome is a half dog demon with a human mother. He never likes talking about his past. I even learned a bit from Totosai, the one who forged Inuyasha's sword that half demons and Jinchuriki are rather similar.", Tsunade said.

"You don't say. This is just unheard of. And as for Shippo, he is a fox demon right?", Jiraiya said.

"Yes. He is the first demon that actually has shown pure innocence and a soul that knows no evil.", Tsunade said.

"You have to be kidding me!", Jiraiya said.

"I am not. All that matters is that Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo are on our side. Sesshomaru seems to be neutral and only seems to hate Inuyasha for unknown reasons.", Tsunade said, "In fact, you may find that Inuyasha is like Naruto in some ways but is more hot tempered and a whole lot cruder. Shippo also did awaken the old prankster in Naruto so be on your toes."

Jiraiya gulped. He had heard rumors how bad Naruto's pranks used to get and hoped that he would be spared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Binas:** Now we got that out of the way. On wards! Tsunade has a bit of a surprise...

And by the way, for those wondering, Inuyasha doesn't want to kill humans for no reason (but he would give them a pretty good beating). And don't worry, he WILL be wiping the floor with some's butt soon... He is by no means under powered. And have you seen the damage Tsunade does to a surrounding area when angry? He would be spending his time processing THAT instead of focusing on Tsunade's attacks. He is an idiot that always falls into some sort of trap/trick (*Cough*BEING PINNED TO A TREE BY KIKYO DUE TO NARAKU!*Cough*)... And he only got his butt handed to him because HE NEVER fought Naruto characters before. Now that he has, he MIGHT make better decisions. Hey, it's Inuyasha we are talking about, not Kagome's Grandpa.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"I had the Jonin that were on barrier duty to create this portrait after they cleaned up the mess that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made when they fought each other.", Tsunade said._

_"What's with this? Is that some sort of toad? And why is their a little girl?", Jiraiya asked._

_"Not sure but apparently, whatever it is, it hates being called a squirt and got a nasty stretching from Inuyasha.", Tsunade said, "And the girl also confuses us. It may seem that he may have taken her in. It is unheard of for a demon to care for human children."_

_"This is confusing. If he is Inuyasha's brother, what is Inuyasha then?", Jiraiya asked._

_"Inuyasha from what we were told by Shippo and Kagome is a half dog demon with a human mother. He never likes talking about his past. I even learned a bit from Totosai, the one who forged Inuyasha's sword that half demons and Jinchuriki are rather similar.", Tsunade said._

_"You don't say. This is just unheard of. And as for Shippo, he is a fox demon right?", Jiraiya said._

_"Yes. He is the first demon that actually has shown pure innocence and a soul that knows no evil.", Tsunade said._

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha and Shippo stood in the Hokage office, bored out of their minds. The door opened and Naruto and Sakura entered.

"Now you guys finally show up!", Inuyasha griped, "I was about to drag ya guys in."

"So what did you need us for Grandma Tsunade?", Naruto asked with a guilty look.

Naruto five minutes ago had planted a few paint ball traps that Shippo helped make the previous day. He was hoping he was not caught yet. Tsunade ignored Naruto's guilty look.

"I have made a decision. I have had ANBU over look Inuyasha and Shippo's spars that have taken place in the training fields just in case someone got out of line.", Tsunade said looking at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean out of line-?!", Inuyasha started and Tsunade threw a death glare at Inuyasha, making him gulp.

"That's not important. What I have decided, how would you and Shippo like to be a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf for the time being? You have already shown some promise of being decent shinobi.", Tsunade said.

"Really?!", Shippo asked, "But we can't do what you guys can!"

"True but no one would expect your type of attacks at all.", Tsunade said, "Thus adding to the chances of catching enemies off guard. Plus it could give you some experience."

'_So no one would be expecting to fight a real demon so they will have no idea what hit em'..._', Inuyasha thought as he smirked at the fact he would actually be a step ahead in some way.

"What about Kagome?", Shippo asked.

"I talked with her, and she said that she rather not become a ninja since it would be human beings that she would be up against.", Tsunade said.

"Oh...", Shippo said.

"So we have to go easy on them?", Inuyasha asked.

"Not necessarily... You have to follow what ever mission you are given. If it's an assassination mission, then you have to kill the one you were assigned to kill. If you are given a weeding mission, then you have to weed what you are told.", Tsunade said.

"Weeding is considered a mission?!", Inuyasha asked, "That's stupid!"

"Couldn't have said it any better!", Naruto said.

'_Great, someone else who would hate to do a D-Rank mission... One was bad enough..._', Tsunade thought.

Tsunade turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"And there's a reason for you two to be in here. Since we have new recruits for the time being, you get yourselves a mission that is outside the village.", Tsunade said.

Naruto lit up happily and ran over.

"THANK YOU GRANDMA TSUNADE! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T HAVE US KEEP DOING BABY STUFF FOREVER! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto shouted as he hugged Tsunade.

"Stop the drama, Naruto. You are slobbering all over me!", Tsunade said.

Sakura walked over and plucked Naruto off of Tsunade.

"Sorry.", Naruto said sheepishly.

Tsunade pulled out two Hidden Leaf Village Headbands, one with a crimson cloth and the other with a baby blue cloth, and handed them to Shippo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the crimson one and Shippo took the baby blue one.

"We are suppose to wear these?", Inuyasha asked looking at his with curiosity.

"Yes. It's a symbol of pride in all the Hidden Villages. It doesn't have to be worn on the forehead thought but it's recommended.", Tsunade said.

"They also help tell what village you are from by the symbol on them.", Naruto said.

"Wow, that's the first intelligent thing I heard you say all day.", Sakura mused.

"Sakura!", Naruto whined with a pouty face.

"So these are just for pride and identification? I thought they were for protecting your forehead from nasty blows.", Shippo said examining the metal plate.

"Hey, focus!", Tsunade snapped, getting everyone's attention, "Now for the second reason why you guys were called up. I have a new mission for you guys. I would have sent another team due to the new recruitment but the others are busy with missions of their own."

"GET TO THE POINT!", Inuyasha yelled as he got impatient.

Tsunade groaned in irritation at Inuyasha's bad attitude.

"Someone has reported mysterious disappearances of several villagers in a small rural area just south of the Land of Rice Patties. Not sure what it means but it is near where Orochimaru's base was.", Tsunade said causing Tonton, Tsunade's pig, to oink.

"Wait, didn't the hideout near the Hidden Sound Village get destroyed the last time we were there?", Sakura asked.

'_Hideout? Hidden Sound Village? These people come up with crazy names for villages..._', Inuyasha thought.

"It was indeed destroyed, however we may have over looked some things and I need you guys to investigate the rural area for any traces of Orochimaru or anyone affiliated with him. After that, if you can, put a stop to the disappearances.", Tsunade said.

"This should be easy!", Naruto said.

"Don't jinx it, Naruto.", Sakura warned.

"So if we run into this Orochimaru guy, do we just beat him up?", Inuyasha asked.

"If he did survive Sesshomaru's attack, it would be wise you if didn't confront him unless necessary especially Kabuto, Orochimaru's Medical Ninja. Kabuto was able to damage Naruto's heart at one point and it took a great deal of effort for me to fix the damages.", Tsunade said.

"FEH! That's NOTHING!", Inuyasha brushed off.

Tsunade's anger rised.

"How can THAT be NOTHING?! Naruto almost lost his life!", Tsunade shouted.

"I HAVE BEEN STRUCK THERE MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN COUNT AND I AM STILL HERE!", Inuyasha yelled.

"They aren't like you, Inuyasha! They are just humans!", Shippo pointed out to get smacked by Inuyasha.

Tsunade face palmed. Inuyasha was too dense and stubborn to even get a point across.

"Just go do the mission...", Tsunade groaned in annoyance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Binas:** Now we get to the actual fun! YAAAAAAAAAY! (I can't believe I forgot to celebrate the day I first signed up... Dang... At least I can celebrate this year when it comes around...)

**Inuyasha:** You love torturing us with weird situations, don't ya?

**Binas:** My sense of humor can be seen as unusual and strange... Deal with it.

**Naruto:** *Looks at the Nude Race stories I have written* She sure does know how to write some weird and disturbing situations... At least she's improving on writing our characters and stuff... *Remembers my more crappy stories from when I first started writing fanfiction*

**Binas:** *Sheepish smile* Naked people are funny when they have the weird censors over them like they do on World's Dumbest... Don't forget my bathroom and slap stick humor... I love slap stick!

**Inuyasha:** Heartless wench!

**Binas:** I do have a heart! I just can't express myself well at the appropriate times...

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"So if we run into this Orochimaru guy, do we just beat him up?", Inuyasha asked._

_"If he did survive Sesshomaru's attack, it would be wise you if didn't confront him unless necessary especially Kabuto, Orochimaru's Medical Ninja. Kabuto was able to damage Naruto's heart at one point and it took a great deal of effort for me to fix the damages.", Tsunade said._

_"FEH! That's NOTHING!", Inuyasha brushed off._

_Tsunade's anger rised._

_"How can THAT be NOTHING?! Naruto almost lost his life!", Tsunade shouted._

_"I HAVE BEEN STRUCK THERE MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN COUNT AND I AM STILL HERE!", Inuyasha yelled._

_"They aren't like you, Inuyasha! They are just humans!", Shippo pointed out to get smacked by Inuyasha._

_Tsunade face palmed. Inuyasha was too dense and stubborn to even get a point across._

_"Just go do the mission...", Tsunade groaned in annoyance._

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha, Naruto, Shippo, and Sakura, each having a small backpack on their backs, leaped through the trees, leaving blur trails and kicked up leaves in their wakes. Sakura had a hard time trying to keep up with Inuyasha and Naruto's speed, but thankfully, Shippo was nice enough to hold back his speed.

"Can't you two slow down?!", Sakura asked, "We are suppose to stick together!"

"No way! I want to beat Orochimaru to a pulp for everything he has done! Believe it!", Naruto shouted and started going faster.

"Hey! Not so fast, runt!", Inuyasha shouted and caught up to Naruto with ease, "I am not letting you upstage me again! Besides if this Orochimaru is powerful as you guys say, I will get a nice warm up for when we face Naraku!"

"Those two are idiots!", Shippo moaned in annoyance.

"Agreed... I think they were separated at birth...", Sakura said.

"Ditto...", Shippo said.

* * *

When the squad reached their destination, they saw the rural area was rather peaceful looking. Lots of farmland, a few puffy white clouds, an annoying crow that seemed to be squawking 'morons' and 'losers', widely spaced houses and some shops, and some farm animals.

"Why would anyone want to cause trouble here?", Shippo asked as a butterfly fluttered by, "It's so peaceful."

"Okay. Me and Shippo will go ask around. Naruto, Inuyasha you two go see if you can find any leads. Oh also Naruto, I am trusting you to keep Inuyasha in line...", Sakura said, "If I find out Inuyasha caused some trouble, I will beat you into the ground!"

Naruto gulped. Sakura was to be taken seriously when she got like that. It normally meant if you ticked her off, you pay the price.

"Since when do I need a babysitter?", Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Ever since you decided to attack innocent people in our village.", Sakura said with a slightly annoyed face.

"Feh!", Inuyasha grunted.

With that, the groups split up into two.

* * *

Sakura and Shippo traveled through the shopping area of the small area. Eventually she saw a middle aged man looking at the horizon.

"Um excuse me sir? Can we ask you some questions?", Sakura asked.

"Sure.", The man said.

"Do you know anything about the disappearances around here?", Shippo asked.

"My daughter was kidnapped two nights ago. While I was never the biological parent of her's, I looked after her as my own since she was a small toddler, too small to even remember.", The man said with a sad expression.

"What was her name?", Sakura asked.

"Her name was Hitomi.", The man said and started to shed tears at his loss, "She had the most special look in her eyes. She looked as if she were beaten when I found her, but her eyes still held their innocence."

Sakura and Shippo comforted the man as he started to weep.

"It's okay. We will get her back. I promise.", Shippo said, "We are on a mission involving the kidnappings. I will to it that we bring her back to you."

"Thank you, lad.", The man said through his sobs.

* * *

_With Inuyasha and Naruto..._

"Do you find anything?", Naruto asked.

"Nothing yet.", Inuyasha said as he traveled on all fours, sniffing the ground, attracting A LOT of unwanted attention, "Whoever was kidnapping people is lucky that it rained yesterday. I can't get their scent."

"Dang it!", Naruto said in irritation, "This was suppose to be easy!"

Naruto kicked a rock, sending it into the air. Said rock shattered a pot. The shopkeeper of the pottery stand saw the shattered pot and the rock before turning to Naruto and Inuyasha.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?!", The shopkeeper yelled as he ran at them with a broom.

Naruto and Inuyasha gave each other a look and dashed off. They were not going to hear the end of this.

The two boys suddenly slammed into a woman. She had long black hair held into a ponytail. She glared at Naruto before walking off. Inuyasha caught her scent and knew from it, she was not a she.

* * *

_Later at sunset..._

The squad was in the only inn in the entire small rural farm area. Naruto was in a white shirt with a swirl on it with a weird black night cap with buck teeth and narrowed eyes and his green with orange twigs/branches boxers. Sakura was in a simple light pink cotton nightgown with a similar design to her dress minus the split areas that were on the sides of said dress.

Inuyasha and Shippo didn't have pajamas, stayed in their regular clothes like they normally do.

"So did you guys find anything, Sakura?", Naruto asked as he crawled into his bed.

"We learned about one of the people who was kidnapped. Her name is Hitomi and despite being found beaten up by her step-dad, remained innocent.", Sakura said.

"How is that possible? Normally when bad things like that happen your innocence disappears right then and there.", Inuyasha said harshly.

"Can it Inuyasha. Just to remind you, I am one of Lady Tsunade's students.", Sakura said raising her fist.

"Feh!"

"So did you two find anything?", Shippo asked.

"Other than learning it rained recently, nothing.", Naruto said in irritation, "Stupid weather..."

"Let's just get some sleep. We have to check the surrounding area in the morning to see if there any clues or tails left behind.", Sakura said, finally have calmed down.

Everyone but Inuyasha nodded and went to sleep.

'_There is something I don't like about this place..._', Inuyasha thought as he peeked out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Binas:** The tension builds now! How does that she who's not a she fit into this part of our story? We shall see. Maybe this chapter.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"So did you two find anything?", Shippo asked._

_"Other than learning it rained recently, nothing.", Naruto said in irritation, "Stupid weather..."_

_"Let's just get some sleep. We have to check the surrounding area in the morning to see if there any clues or tails left behind.", Sakura said, finally have calmed down._

_Everyone but Inuyasha nodded and went to sleep._

_'There is something I don't like about this place...', Inuyasha thought as he peeked out the window._

* * *

.

* * *

Midnight rolled in with heavy fog. Inuyasha woke up from his light slumber and looked outside and saw the heavy fog. He sniffed the air, trying to find what the fog was.

'_The fog is so thick, I can't pick up any scents beyond this room. This is not a natural fog..._', Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha went over to each of his friends/teammates and shook them a bit. They all stirred.

"Inuyasha, it's not morning yet!", Shippo yawned.

"Something weird is going on, and I am going to go check it out.", Inuyasha said, grabbing his Tessaiga and left the inn through the window.

"Should we go after him?", Naruto yawned.

"We should. Normally he causes some sort of trouble when his on his own. Namely looking for Kikyo when she was brought back to life. He couldn't see that it was hurting Kagome.", Shippo said.

So Naruto and Sakura quickly back into their day clothes and with Shippo, did their best to track Inuyasha in the super dense fog.

* * *

Inuyasha dashed through the fog. He suddenly felt the unnatural fog lift a bit, adding more range to his sense of smell. He smirked at this.

"Looks like someone is losing their grip on the fog...", Inuyasha said and sniffed the air as he ran.

He caught a familiar scent. The scent of that 'woman' that he and Naruto ran into in the shopping stands.

"Looks like my hunch was right!", Inuyasha said as he tried to stay attentive to his surroundings.

He then saw the outline of someone in the distance that looked like it was holding a sack. Inuyasha noticed that the scent was indeed coming from that person dash towards the person.

"HEY YOU! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO MESS WITH THIS PLACE!", Inuyasha shouted as he raised his clawed hand, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The claw-like blades slammed into the person, making the person stagger a bit. The person then took off quickly. Quick as a ninja.

"Oh so you are ninja huh? This should be interesting!", Inuyasha said and continued to chase the person with all of his speed.

* * *

Several minutes later, Naruto, Shippo, and Sakura arrived at the same place where Inuyasha found the source of smell.

"Hey look. Inuyasha was here.", Shippo said and looked at the ground, seeing some highly noticeable indents in the ground with patches of blood, "Looks like his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer was a bit off."

"Can he actually steal souls?", Naruto gulped in fear.

"No. It's just the name of that attack he used. If he could then I think he wouldn't use it in this case.", Shippo said.

Naruto sighed in relief that the attack was not something that dealt with ghost related things. Sakura rolled her eyes, full knowing how Naruto panicked when a ghost is mentioned.

"I see his foot prints. Let's follow them! Hopefully this fog doesn't get any worse. And let's hope we aren't ambushed either, I don't think we can hold our own in this fog.", Sakura said and started following the foot prints through the fog with Naruto and Shippo.

* * *

The chase was a bit difficult. Inuyasha had to make sure he was going fast enough to keep the person's scent in his range, which meant no delays or hindrances. The person managed to speed up during this process. Inuyasha was shocked by the slip of the person's scent, which told him the person was getting away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU SCOUNDREL!", Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha picked up his speed and started getting the person's scent back in his smaller than normal smelling range that was created by the unnatural fog. Suddenly the fog lifted a bit more, increasing the intensity of the person's scent.

"Oh I got you now!", Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Inuyasha once more spotted the person, it seems the person had stopped. Inuyasha dashed towards the figure with intention to beat some sense into the person. When he got a good look at the person, it was clearly a guy. He had long black hair that reached his waist, purple lines around his slitted gold eyes, pure white skin, light gray robes with black pants tied up with a purple rope, and tomoe shaped earrings. He dropped the bag, allowing the child within the bag to escape.

"Who the heck are you?!", Inuyasha snarled, "No way you could be that wench from earlier!"

"Oh but I am.", The man said. "You just saw the effects of my Vanishing Facial Copy Jutsu. I am surprise you never found the faceless corpse before finding me."

Inuyasha gave a disgusted glare.

"You are sick, ya know that!?", Inuyasha shouted, "Release the ones you kidnapped right now!"

"I thought you wanted to know who I am.", The man said.

"Quit toying with me! I do so I can insult you a lot better when I dance on your grave!", Inuyasha shouted.

"If you must know, I am Orochimaru.", The man said.

"So you are the one my stuck up half brother supposedly killed!", Inuyasha shouted.

"So you are related to Sesshomaru. I guess revenge is served in different ways then. Hmmm?", Orochimaru said licking his own face, creeping Inuyasha out.

"That's it, I am going to kill you!", Inuyasha said feeling the killing intent in Orochimaru.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga and transformed it. Orochimaru looked at the sword in interest.

"That's a pretty interesting technique you got there. Maybe you aren't so helpless after all.", Orochimaru said ticking Inuyasha off to the extremes.

'_If it weren't for those Curse Marks I had planted, I would be gone by now. But I never expected the Curse Marks to also carry apart of my arms..._', Orochimaru thought, '_It's a shame I had to give them up..._'

"SHUT UP YOU SCOUNDREL!", Inuyasha yelled and slammed his sword into the ground, "WIND SCAR!"

Orochimaru managed to dodge part of the Wind Scar, but still got a bit injured from it.

'_How?!_', Orochimaru thought.

"I guess being around a bunch of ninjas could really help with my timing. Looks like you are dead meat now!", Inuyasha said.

"No so fast little boy...", Orochimaru said in a creepy tone.

"WHAT?!", Inuyasha shouted in anger.

Orochimaru made a few hand signs. Oh how glad he felt to be able to use hand signs for his more advance Jutsus.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!", Orochimaru said.

A large gust of wind slammed into Inuyasha, sending him back and knocking over a few trees. Inuyasha managed to get a footing with his sword.

"My turn!", Inuyasha said, "WIND SCAR!"

Orochimaru dodged the Wind Scar. He then lifted his arms and smile sadistically.

"MULTIPLE STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!", Orochimaru said.

Snakes were launched out of Orochimaru's sleeves and started crawling all over Inuyasha.

"GAH!", Inuyasha shouted as he became entangled in the snakes, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The snakes that covered Inuyasha were instantly torn to shreds.

"Is that all ya got?", Inuyasha asked just to get punched by Orochimaru in the gut, "Why you little...!"

"What's the matter, little boy? Snake got your tongue?", Orochimaru asked.

Inuyasha's sword became covered in adamant. He then lifted up his sword.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!", Inuyasha shouted and sent several spears of adamant at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had a hard time dodging the adamant spears. His clothes were torn here and there by the sharp adamant. When he finally was out of the barrage of adamant, he bit his thumb and wiped the blood over his summoning tattoo before slamming the hand with said tattoo into the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!", Orochimaru said.

A large yellow snake appeared and Orochimaru was standing on it. The snake lunged at Inuyasha, swallowing the half demon. Orochimaru laughed to himself until the snake fell over. Inuyasha had busted out of the snake, killing it.

"You thought being eaten would kill me!? Pathetic! I have been in several stomachs before and it has never killed me.", Inuyasha said.

Orochimaru then got a sly idea, thinking it would allow him to strike Inuyasha and get rid of him if he was given the right opening.

"When I ran into Sesshomaru, he called you a pathetic half breed. What does he mean by that?", Orochimaru said in a creepy tone.

"Sesshomaru said that?! Feh! I don't care unless you got something against half breeds!", Inuyasha yelled.

"I simply asked a question. Why don't you answer it?", Orochimaru said.

"Cause you are a creep who has been kidnapping a bunch of innocent kids!", Inuyasha shouted, "MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"

Orochimaru recognized this attack and immediately dodged the Meido. He panted a bit.

'_That was close. Too close... I have to end this._', Orochimaru thought.

"PARALYSIS GENJUTSU!", Orochimaru said.

Inuyasha immediately became paralyzed. He struggled to move but found himself unable too and his sword slipped out of his hands.

"LET ME GO YOU SNAKE SCOUNDREL!", Inuyasha shouted.

Orochimaru then summoned another snake. But this time, it wrapped around Inuyasha. It hissed as it gave a nasty death glare. The snake's grip tightened, making Inuyasha wince in pain. It bared it's fangs and plunged them into Inuyasha's back. The poison may have not had any effects on Inuyasha, but the pain was still immense.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Naruto had arrived, and boy was he ticked off.

"RELEASE INUYASHA RIGHT NOW YOU SNAKE RAT!", Naruto shouted and threw several kunai at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru took a few blows from the kunai, but managed to dodge most of them.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and surrounded Orochimaru in a miniature sea of orange.

The clones then rushed at Orochimaru, kicking him up into the air.

"NA!"

Orochimaru got pounded in the gut.

"RU!"

Orochimaru was taking hits to the back and legs.

"TO!"

Orochimaru was bruised almost everywhere now.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!", The real Naruto shouted as he pounded Orochimaru into the ground, leaving a crater.

The large snake puffed out of existance. Inuyasha fell limp on to the ground, unconscious. Orochimaru smiled as he got up.

"I guess I underestimated you, Naruto.", Orochimaru sneered and summoned another snake.

The snake started to strangle Naruto. Naruto trashed around, trying to get out of the snake's grip.

"You should really pay attention to your opponents, Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru turned around and saw Inuyasha standing and not under any paralysis. He then did a double take. Inuyasha had red sclera with blue irises and white pupils. A of jagged purple streak was present on each cheek. Orochimaru sensed the killer intent in Inuyasha and also sensed something different about him, weirder than before.

Inuyasha punched Orochimaru into the ground, leaving a crater.

"You are pathetic. Thinking you can kill me like that.", Inuyasha said haughty.

Orochimaru was baffled by Inuyasha's sudden change of behavior to the point he accidently undone his summon. What he wasn't counting on was Naruto to look up and see Inuyasha raging on Orochimaru as if he were a chew toy.

'_So he is like me..._', Naruto thought.

A few meters away, Shippo and Sakura arrived on the scene. Shippo was on alert.

"Stay back Sakura! Inuyasha just went full demon! Kagome's not here to calm him down so keep your distance!", Shippo said.

"What does that mean?", Sakura asked.

"It means his demonic blood has taken over due to not having his sword around. I am going to go get it, hopefully it will be enough to calm him down!", Shippo said and started to sneak around so he wouldn't get caught.

Inuyasha threw Orochimaru into several trees, cutting down said trees in the process. Orochimaru panicked and used his Body Flame Jutsu to disappear from the area. He was going to need some recovery time and away to defeat Inuyasha if he were to come again.

Inuyasha, who was still under the control of his own blood turned his attention to Naruto and tried punching him. Naruto dodged.

"Snap out of it Inuyasha! I am your friend not your enemy!", Naruto shouted.

Inuyasha punched Naruto again, but this time in the head, sending Naruto flying into a nearby pond, unconscious. Kurama woke up and was annoyed by the fact his container was knocked out.

'**Ungrateful brat! How dare you embarrass me by getting beaten by a mere HALF BREED! Be lucky I will help you, you twerp.**'

Red Chakra started pouring out of Naruto and he immediately woke up. Above the water, Inuyasha, still possessed, noticed the water was glowing red. He then saw Naruto come out of the water with a horde of about fourteen clones. All of them had slitted pupils with red irises, even spikier hair, thickened whisker marks, clawed fingers, canines, and were coated in wispy Red Chakra. The clones barraged Inuyasha with loud roars.

Inuyasha managed to get out of the dog pile of clones and snarled in annoyance. He punched all of the clones, popping them.

"**WAKE UP INUYASHA!**", Naruto shouted and clawed at Inuyasha's cheek, making it bleed.

Naruto's voice seemed more beastly actually, like if the Nine Tail's voice was present in Naruto's. Inuyasha coated his claws in the blood that was dripping from his cheek.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!", Inuyasha shouted sent the attack at Naruto.

The sharp blood blades slammed into Naruto, making him growl even more. Naruto formed a clone and held his right hand out to the clone. The clone started molding the Chakra shroud into a ball. The clone then disappeared as Naruto rushed at Inuyasha.

"RASENGAN!", Naruto shouted and slammed it into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha went flying and slammed into a tree. He growled in anger.

"Watch it brat! I have had it with you!", Inuyasha snarled.

"**THEN SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS IS NOT YOU!**", Naruto growled and punched Inuyasha in the gut.

Sakura could only watch in horror. Two of her friends were fighting, but not of their own will. Shippo had finally made it to the Tessaiga and carried it towards the battling friends.

'_I hope this works..._', Shippo thought.

"INUYASHA! CATCH!", Shippo shouted and threw the Tessaiga at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught it and immediately went back to normal. He held his head in pain.

"Wha-what happened?", Inuyasha asked and saw Naruto, "Huh?"

Naruto was still covered in Kurama's Demonic Chakra and was growling.

"What the heck?!", Inuyasha shouted, "What's that all about?!"

The Red Chakra receded and Naruto fell limp on the ground. The mess was finally over...

* * *

The day after, all of those who were kidnapped were all finally returned to the rural farm area. Including little Hitomi, who was crying in her dad's comforting arms. Team Seven looked at the reunion.

"I am glad this is over.", Sakura said.

"Why would Orochimaru kidnap a bunch of toddlers?", Inuyasha asked looking at Hitomi, who was really three years old.

"Not sure. At least he doesn't have Sasuke.", Naruto said.

"That Orochimaru guy was just creepy! I am glad I didn't fight him.", Shippo said disgusted still by the creepy facial expressions that Orochimaru had.

"Well let's go head back to the village. I can say this mission was a success.", Sakura said.

Team Seven walked back in the direction of the village. Above them, a crow flew over Inuyasha and pooped on him.

"LOSER!", The crow squawked.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha shouted and destroyed the annoying crow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Binas:** Now, let's get a move on! I finished watching all of the Original Naruto movies and Inuyasha movies. WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! Sorry for any OCness, some characters are difficult for me to write properly.

And sorry if again some characters come off weak, I am still going by the fact Narutoverse Ninjas never faced Inuyashaverse Demons/Half Demons before. Not only that, I never really written certain characters before, so yeah, my characterization of them is gonna suck a bit. I apologize in advance for this.

This chapter is suppose to tug on your heart strings a bit, so keep the tissues nearby, and please note that viewer discretion is advised for this chapter. AND THERE IS NO YAOI AND/OR INCEST! Sorry fangirls, but that is not my style. The closest you will see me write is a sibling/family bond. So get those minds out of the gutter.

And great news, I learned I only have to take two or three classes when I get to my senior year! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Why would Orochimaru kidnap a bunch of toddlers?", Inuyasha asked looking at Hitomi, who was really three years old._

_"Not sure. At least he doesn't have Sasuke.", Naruto said._

_"That Orochimaru guy was just creepy! I am glad I didn't fight him.", Shippo said disgusted still by the creepy facial expressions that Orochimaru had._

_"Well let's go head back to the village. I can say this mission was a success.", Sakura said._

_Team Seven walked back in the direction of the village. Above them, a crow flew over Inuyasha and pooped on him._

_"LOSER!", The crow squawked._

_"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", Inuyasha shouted and destroyed the annoying crow._

* * *

.

* * *

"So how did the mission go?", Kagome asked.

"It was different than I expected...", Inuyasha said shuddering at the thought of Orochimaru.

"What happened? I know that look!", Kagome said.

"We ran into Orochimaru.", Inuyasha said.

"And?", Kagome pushed.

"He's... Well... A creepy guy who seems like a stalker...", Inuyasha said, "He even LICKS his own face."

Kagome sweat dropped at the description.

"Want me to transform into him?", Shippo asked.

Inuyasha instantly covered his own eyes just in case.

"I guess it would help if I were to ever see him.", Kagome said.

"Okay.", Shippo said and used his Fox Magic, "TRANSFORM!"

There stood in Shippo's place, an exact replica of Orochimaru except for one thing. Shippo forgot to get rid of his tail... Again.

"This is what he looks like, minus the tail, right?", Kagome asked.

"Yes. Like I said, he is creepy.", Shippo said with Orochimaru's voice before undoing the transformation with a disgusted look.

'_I can't believe I actually had to transform into that guy!_', Shippo thought.

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Sasuke were now in an area near a cliff with a lake in it. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"Jaken, Sasuke, Rin, stand back. Someone's coming.", Sesshomaru said.

Rin and Jaken nodded and hid in some bushes. Sasuke, however, stayed put, wanting to see who it was that was coming. He pulled out a kunai just in case. Sesshomaru looked at Sasuke for a brief second and looked away.

'_Why doesn't he stand back like he was told? Strange human child..._', Sesshomaru thought.

Two men came into view. One had blue shark scale like skin with razor sharp teeth and the other looked a bit like an older Sasuke. Sesshomaru could tell that the second guy was Sasuke's brother by the scent he gave and the appearance. Both men, however, had black robes adorned with red clouds.

"ITACHI!", Sasuke shouted in anger and launched several kunai at the newly named man.

Itachi dodged the kunai. The shark man rolled his eyes.

"Great, it's your annoying squeaking brother, Itachi. Want me to shred him for ya?", The shark man said.

"No Kisame. You know that he is mine.", Itachi said.

Itachi and Kisame then let their eyes set on Sesshomaru, who didn't even FLINCH at the two. Sesshomaru kept his cold staring eyes, cold.

"Hey, how about I shred that guy next to him! And maybe he little friends in the bushes!", Kisame said pulling out his Shark Skin.

"Go ahead, but I take care of Sasuke.", Itachi said.

Sasuke wavered a bit in fear. He tried hiding his fear but knew that it would be difficult. Itachi approached him and threw several shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged most of them but got impaled it his left arm by one of them. Sasuke stuck out his arms.

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKES!", Sasuke shouted.

Snakes came flying out of Sasuke short sleeved black shirt. The snakes started wrapping themselves all over Itachi, biting him. After a few bites, Itachi dispersed into a murder of crows. Sasuke was surprised by the sudden discovery to the point he didn't notice Itachi behind him.

"Little brother, never let a ninja's Jutsu catch you of guard.", Itachi said and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke avoided eye contact, and activated his own Sharingan. At least he had a bit more protection than last time since now had three tomoes in each Sharingan eye.

"TSUKUYOMI.", Itachi said pointing at Sasuke as the world around Sasuke started to warp into the familiar red illusionary world.

"Not this time Itachi!", Sasuke spat and used his own Sharingan to dispel the Tsukuyomi, despite the massive amount of concentration and Chakra Sasuke used to break the Tsukuyomi.

Itachi was shocked and impressed at the same time.

'_You are something, little brother._', Itachi thought and mentally smiled.

Sasuke ran through a set of hand signs and his right hand started to spark with electricity that had the sound patterns of chirping birds.

"CHIDORI!", Sasuke shouted and impaled Itachi, just for Itachi to turn out to be another murder of crows, "GAAAAHHH! DANG IT! SHOW YOURSELF ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU AND GET MY REVENGE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisame was approaching Rin and Jaken with a malicious smirk. Rin hid behind Jaken.

"Don't hurt us!", Rin cried.

"I won't hurt you...", Kisame said with a warm smile.

Rin and Jaken sighed in relief. That's when the murderous smirk reappeared on Kisame's face.

"I will shred you to bits instead!", Kisame shouted in glee, glad he could fight something.

Rin screamed.

"Master Jaken! Do something!", Rin screamed.

"Shut up, insolent girl! I am doing something!", Jaken shouted and held the Staff of Two Heads in front of Kisame.

Kisame laughed.

"What is that suppose to do? Whack me in the head?", Kisame asked.

"You are wrong you stupid shark bait!", Jaken yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU SHRIMP?!", Kisame yelled.

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP! FEEL THE WRAITH OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!", Jaken shouted and unleashed a large blaze of fire on Kisame.

Kisame got singed by the blaze, but luckily he was able to protect his Shark Skin. His brows narrowed in anger.

"You are gonna pay for that you little runt.", Kisame said darkly and raised his Shark Skin at the two.

Rin and Jaken held each other and screamed as the Shark Skin came barreling down towards them. Then in a flash, the Shark Skin was forced to miss by an outside force.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!", Rin and Jaken screamed in glee.

Sesshomaru was glaring at Kisame. Kisame swore he saw Sesshomaru's sclera turn red.

"Don't try that again, or I will kill you.", Sesshomaru said in even darker tone.

Kisame nearly wet himself there. He saw a green liquid come out of Sesshomaru's claws and kill grass on contact. He knew then and there, NEVER pick a fight with Sesshomaru. Kisame didn't even bother to comment on Sesshomaru only having one arm due to how scary Sesshomaru looked. Sesshomaru was only becoming scarier by the second to Kisame.

"Uh Itachi! I think we should leave now!", Kisame shouted as he trembled at Sesshomaru.

Kisame then made a mad dash, due to not hearing a word against running away. Sesshomaru's eyes reverted back to normal. He then crouched near Rin.

"Are you okay, Rin?", Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for saving us!", Rin said and hugged Sesshomaru, catching the dog demon off guard, "What about Sasuke? He's still fighting Itachi."

Sesshomaru remained silent and walked to where Itachi and Sasuke battled. He then smelled something coming from Itachi's scent. It was the smell of impending death via disease.

'_I didn't notice that before... Looks like he doesn't have long to live..._', Sesshomaru thought as he continued forward.

* * *

Itachi's illness was catching up to him. Fast. He felt his chest go into immense pain and fell to the ground. By the time Sasuke found him, Itachi was spitting up a bit of blood.

"What the?!", Sasuke asked.

'_I didn't even deal a real blow to him! What the HECK IS GOING ON?!_', Sasuke thought.

"Don't worry little brother...", Itachi said and coughed again.

"Why would I worry about you?! YOU _MURDERED_ OUR CLAN! _OUR FAMILY_!", Sasuke shouted.

"I did... But in reality I didn't enjoy it... I didn't do it to test my strength...", Itachi said between coughs.

"Huh?!", Sasuke asked, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU TOLD ME-!", Sasuke shouted.

"I lied...", Itachi said, "I did it to protect you. I was forced to kill off the clan...", Itachi said sadly, a tear emerged from one of his eyes.

"QUIT MAKING UP CRAP!", Sasuke shouted.

"I am not... The Clan was planning a coup against... the village and wanted me to be their spy. I went to the Third about it... and tried to find a peaceful way... to end the hatred that plagued the clan due to the... segregation caused by the Nine Tails Attack... However... Danzo... got the better of me... and convinced me to start a massacre to... solve the problem...", Itachi said as his voice grew weaker.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea whether or not to believe this to be the truth or a lie.

"How do I know you are not lying this time, Itachi?", Sasuke asked.

Itachi scummed up what little physical strength he had left and poked Sasuke in the forehead. Sasuke remembered this gesture. It was the gesture that Itachi always did when they were smaller. Back in the happier times. Before the massacre.

"Because, my time is almost up.", Itachi said and coughed a bit more violently.

"What?! What do you mean?!", Sasuke asked.

"After the massacre, I came down with an illness... I kept myself alive... with all of my will... and several different... medicines...", Itachi said, "That illness is killing... me right now... Sasuke... I love you... little brother..."

Sasuke felt his heart sink. He felt a part of him want to finish what the illness started, and another part scream 'GIVE HIM MERCY'. He was so conflicted. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and aimed it at Itachi's heart. Itachi closed his eyes, knowing what Sasuke was about to do. Sasuke was inched from grazing Itachi's chest when he froze. Sasuke couldn't move a muscle and felt tears leaking.

'_Why can't I do it?! WHY?! HOW AM I GOING TO GET REVENGE WHEN I CAN'T SHAKE THIS FEELING OFF MY SHOULDERS?!_', Sasuke thought.

Sasuke threw the kunai into the distance before returning his gaze to Itachi. Itachi was no longer breathing. Sasuke's lip quivered and his eyes started waterfalls of tears.

"_IIIIIIIITTTTTACCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!_", Sasuke wailed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Binas:** Okay okay. Sorry if I am complete crap. Kill me if you want. Shoot me with an arrow, gun, anything, even that kitchen sink over there.

I know some things are out of place but I am not Rumiko or Kishimoto. So the things I write are different than what they write. I am HUMAN so I MAKE MISTAKES. I can't write EVERYTHING perfectly. I bet you guys will make the same mistakes if given the chance.

Besides, the Nine Tails took over so yeah Orochimaru is in deep crap. Who wouldn't be? I am pretty sure a Mary/Gary Sue would be safe from such wraith, YUCK. But it's not like Orochimaru got KILLED. If he did, then the story would be ruined and I would lose my every single faithful reader I got. Besides, I am not done with him...

And Sasuke doesn't have the Curse Mark and is still twelve, so his mind isn't as corrupted as when he was fifteen~sixteen. I don't like PureEvil!Sasuke. It's sickening and I felt like I was going to throw up, and I still do. The thought of him not caring for his team mates crushes me. I liked him better when he DID care and had some sense of morality as in LittleItyBity!Sasuke.

When was the last time you say a fanfic or an actually TV show/movie with writing worse than this (I have but it's not spelling/grammar wise, I AM LOOKING AT YOU SPONGEBOB AND TWILIGHT SAGA)? Fanfics that have the romance pairings ItachxSasuke and ItachixKisame? What about a romantic SesshomaruxJaken and SesshomaruxInuyasha pairings. Try comparing this story to any of them. I DID say this was AU, AKA Alternate Universe, so some things WON'T be the same. The story diverged from the pure canons A LONG time ago.

I will do my best to keep some canon qualities, but no promises. I can't do that, I would be lying to myself, and I hate lying to myself... I hope you all can understand that. Just give everything a chance. If you hate me, then hate me... I won't blame you, I won't rant on you, I deserve to be hated, cause I have always been hated for my unusual behaviors/brain (the way I think).

And to speak the truth, I never read the manga for either series (not counting Inuyasha's AniManga). I only watched the Anime and I am not even CLOSE to season three in Shipuuden. So yeah, I suck. *Sheepish laugh*

My main reason for Sasuke OCness will be revealed in time. Trust me. Family and Friendship is one of my most important possessions other than being The Lord's faithful follower (I am a Christian). Those things I don't take for granted.

Now that my pitiful rant is done (Sorry, so very sorry that you guys had to suffer that). Let's continue, hopefully I can amend and redeem myself to you guys. I write for fun and always will. I hope you guys continue to like what I bring to the site even if it is something you aren't comfortable with. I will keep practicing until I get to where I need to be in writing some characters. And please continue helping me by pointing out some flaws that all writers make and even contribute your own ideas! I welcome them!

Now only if I could get this Code Lyoko and Inuyasha crossover plot bunny to leave me alone until this story is done...

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Sasuke felt his heart sink. He felt a part of him want to finish what the illness started, and another part scream 'GIVE HIM MERCY'. He was so conflicted. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and aimed it at Itachi's heart. Itachi closed his eyes, knowing what Sasuke was about to do. Sasuke was inched from grazing Itachi's chest when he froze. Sasuke couldn't move a muscle and felt tears leaking._

_'Why can't I do it?! WHY?! HOW AM I GOING TO GET REVENGE WHEN I CAN'T SHAKE THIS FEELING OFF MY SHOULDERS?!', Sasuke thought._

_Sasuke threw the kunai into the distance before returning his gaze to Itachi. Itachi was no longer breathing. Sasuke's lip quivered and his eyes started waterfalls of tears._

_"IIIIIIIITTTTTACCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!", Sasuke wailed._

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't control his emotions. The old saying then hit him, 'You don't know what you have until it's gone'. He now knew what that meant. He was devastated. The world seemed to be playing with Sasuke in any way it could. He had finally knew what falling from cloud nine was like for a second time, but this time, there was no going back to it. He was cast from his own personal cloud nine, permanently... He had finally crashed...

"You can't be dead Itachi! You can't be! I WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL YOU!", Sasuke cried and checked impulsively for vital signs.

None existed in Itachi's still, lifeless body... This only made Sasuke feel worse. A shadow then loomed over Sasuke and Itachi's dead body. Sasuke looked up and saw Sesshomaru, with an ever present frown.

"I thought you hated him.", Sesshomaru said.

"I did. I am not sure why I feel this way! I want to kick Itachi's body down a cliff into the ocean to be eaten!", Sasuke shouted, "I want to mutilate it so badly until I don't recognize it! To the point it resembles DOG CRAP!"

"Then why don't you?", Sesshomaru asked as his frowned deepen a bit.

"I DON'T KNOW!", Sasuke shouted.

"You humans are so confusing...", Sesshomaru said.

"THAT'S WHAT I'D EXPECT FROM A DEMON!", Sasuke yelled.

Sesshomaru did his best to retain his annoyance of Sasuke's bad attitude. Sasuke was too emotionally unstable.

"Then leave the body alone.", Sesshomaru said and turned around.

Sasuke was so torn. He wanted to hate his brother, he wanted to not hate his brother, he wanted to mutilate his brother, he didn't want to mutilate his brother. It was like he was completely lost. Floating in dozens of emotions that conflicted each other, perpetually. The feeling was unsettling! He racked his mind for an answer, but got not one, but thousands of once more, conflicting thoughts.

"WHAT THE HECK DO I DO?!", Sasuke shouted as he gripped his hair in fury.

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"TELL ME SESSHOMARU!", Sasuke shouted once more, "I DEMAND YOU!"

"It's not my place to tell what a mortal to think or do in a matter such as this.", Sesshomaru said.

Sasuke was not feeling helped by the answer. He felt even more split. It hurt his heart and brain in more ways than one. It felt like the feeling you get when you get dunked in sub zero waters with dozens of giant needles jabbed into every pore on your body mixed with the feeling of being scared and extremely alone.

"THEN WHAT CAN YOU DO?!", Sasuke shouted.

Sesshomaru made a low, irritated growl.

'_The nerve of this kid. Why didn't I kill him yet?_', Sesshomaru thought.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you.", Sesshomaru said.

Sasuke didn't feel helped by those lone six words at all.

"IF YOU DID, YOU WILL REGRET KILLING OFF THE LAST OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!", Sasuke shouted.

"I don't feel regret for _anything_.", Sesshomaru said coldly.

'_Except for letting Rin die for a second time..._', Sesshomaru added mentally.

Sasuke's inner turmoil continued to rage on. His head kept spinning on all of the paths he could take.

'_I AM SO CONFUSED! WHAT DO I DO?!_', Sasuke thought.

Sesshomaru got impatient with Sasuke's inner tug-a-war. He walked up to Itachi's dead lifeless body.

"What are you doing?!", Sasuke asked.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tenseiga.

'_Wait! What is Sesshomaru doing?! That is Tenseiga! The sword of healing! He can't be! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_', Sasuke thought.

Sesshomaru saw the invisible demons crawling all over Itachi. He swung Tenseiga, dispersing the demons. All was still in the moment.

'_Figures... A weapon of healing... Hn... It's right out of Science Fiction!_', Sasuke thought.

Itachi's eyes quivered in their closed state before opening slightly. He begun breathing again as his heartbeat returned. He was alive once more. Sasuke lost his breath in shock and awe.

"Sasuke...?", Itachi asked weakly.

"WHAT THE HECK?! THIS CAN'T BE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!", Sasuke shouted, "FIRST DEMONS WITH ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD, NOW A SWORD THAT CAN BRING BACK THE DEAD! IT'S JUST UNREAL! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!"

Sasuke's inner turmoil only increased. His desire to get revenge and his desire to be with his brother clashed even harder. Sasuke's brain hurt even more to the point Sasuke passed out.

Itachi blinked at his brother before turning his gaze to Sesshomaru. He knew that Sesshomaru was the one who was with Sasuke but wished to know who he was.

"Who are you?", Itachi asked.

"I am Sesshomaru.", Sesshomaru said.

"Is it true what my little brother shouted happened?", Itachi asked.

Sesshomaru put Tenseiga away.

"Yes.", Sesshomaru said, "I can not understand why he feels like mutilating you when he feels sorrow for your passing."

"It goes back to when I killed off the entire clan except for him and made him live it over and over in my Tsukuyomi.", Itachi said.

"Do you care about him? I sensed that you held back.", Sesshomaru said.

"I do. I only joined the Akatsuki to spy on it from within and protect Sasuke.", Itachi said.

"I see.", Sesshomaru said.

Itachi managed to get up and walked over to Sasuke's passed out form.

"I should have reported Danzo to the Third when I had the chance...", Itachi said, "So that way, Sasuke wouldn't have to suffer this."

"Why do you wish that Sasuke had a better life than this?", Sesshomaru asked.

"Like I said, I was the one who caused him to feel all of this pain and turmoil by killing the entire clan.", Itachi said, "Wouldn't you wish to make things better for a younger sibling?"

"I have no such wishes.", Sesshomaru said coldly trying to cover up the fact he does care about Inuyasha so his pride didn't get damaged.

"You are trying to protect your pride I see...", Itachi said.

"That is a foolish thing to say, human.", Sesshomaru said.

"I am able to read people's true feelings so I know how you really feel. You do care about your sibling, whoever he or she is.", Itachi said.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched a bit. His pride now felt like it was going down the toilet.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Even the strongest of us care for families and masque our true feelings.", Itachi said, "Whether it's to protect them or ourselves."

"Again. Foolish!", Sesshomaru said trying to hold onto his pride.

"If that is your belief, it is fine by me.", Itachi said and picked up Sasuke's body, "Is Sasuke traveling with you?"

"Yes.", Sesshomaru said.

"I wish to mend my mistakes with him when he awakes. Is that okay?", Itachi said.

"Just don't get in my way.", Sesshomaru said coldly and went to go pick up Jaken and Rin from their hiding spot.

* * *

_In an unknown hideout..._

"You managed to survive another demon attack?"

"Yes Kabuto. I have. And it was not in vain. I managed to get two different DNA samples from both encounters. Their strengths arouse me greatly.", Orochimaru said as he held two different test tubes with several white hair strands in each, "With these two becoming part of my experiments, not only will I have the perfect body, but I will have even more power than before."

"I will take these for DNA extraction right now.", Kabuto said taking the test tubes.

"Don't mix or waste them, I want to have a few extras on hand, just in case.", Orochimaru said.

'_I can't believe you willingly went to get so close to death just to get a few hair samples..._', Kabuto thought.

* * *

**Binas:** Yes, Orochimaru is planning something... Come on and guess what he is planning with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hair other than another twisted self experimentation...


End file.
